


Two Lost Souls

by CSColifer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSColifer/pseuds/CSColifer
Summary: Emma and Killian are Two Lost Souls trying to navigate their way through their lives.; both a little broken.Enter more heartbreak and a new beginning. Will they both open their hearts enough to let happiness in?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 35
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue – Here I Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a newbie to writing but not to reading in this fabulous world of Captain Swan and Once upon a Time. I hope you'll welcome me. 
> 
> This story was one that my muse shouted at me to write. Looking for something different to do to mark my 40th in this year where we're not allowed to do much. 
> 
> Part of what got me through 2020 was listening to music. Originally titled OUAT A Rock Musical, all the characters in these chapters sing at least one song. I really hope this works. I have a put together a Spotify playlist to listen to when reading this story.
> 
> I'm to be found over on Tumblr, where I will post the link to the playlist. Come chat to me over there. 
> 
> Finally, thanks to Kym for encouraging me and being my beta.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the Prologue. I hope to post twice a week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian are Two Lost Souls trying to navigate their way through their lives.; both a little broken.  
> Enter more heartbreak and a new beginning. Will they both open their hearts enough to let happiness in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a newbie to writing but not to reading in this fabulous world of Captain Swan and Once upon a Time. I hope you'll welcome me.
> 
> This story was one that my muse shouted at me to write. Looking for something different to do to mark my 40th in this year where we're not allowed to do much.
> 
> Part of what got me through 2020 was listening to music. Originally titled OUAT A Rock Musical, all the characters in these chapters sing at least one song. I really hope this works. I have a put together a Spotify playlist to listen to when reading this story.
> 
> I'm to be found over on Tumblr, where I will post the link to the playlist. Come chat to me over there.
> 
> Finally, thanks to Kym for encouraging me and being my beta.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the Prologue. I hope to post twice a week.

Killian walks away from Milah: angry, despondent and disappointed in himself.

_“_ _No, I don't know where I'm goin'._

_But I sure know where I've been._

_Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday._

_And I've made up my mind._

_I ain't wasting no more time._

_Though I keep searchin' for an answer._

_I never seem to find what I'm lookin' for._

_Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on._

_'Cause I know what it means._

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams._

_And here I go again on my own._

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known._

_Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone._

_And I've made up my mind._

_I ain't wasting no more time.”_

Emma walks away from Walsh: bitter, dejected and disappointed in herself.

_“Just another heart in need of rescue._

_Waiting on love's sweet charity._

_I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days._

_'Cause I know what it means._

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams._

_And here I go again on my own._

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known._

_Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone._

_And I've made up my mind._

_I ain't wasting no more time._

_But here I go again.”_

They pass in the street and share a look of solidarity.

_“Ooh baby, ain't wasting no more time._

_And here I go again on my own._

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known._

_Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone._

_'Cause I know what it means,_

_to walk along the lonely street of dreams.”_

A fleeting moment and then they're gone.

On with their lives.

Never to meet again... or so they believe.


	2. Chapter Two – What about Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margaret and Emma have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank those of you who read the Prologue and enjoyed it. Without further ado here is your next instalment. Enjoy :)

Emma enters the loft she shares with her roommate, Mary Margaret. She slams the front door and stomps over to the sofa before sighing.

Mary Margaret looks at her in a motherly way.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Emma huffs, “Not really, but you're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you? Walsh and I broke up. Just another low in a long line of dating disasters!”

Mary Margaret comes to sit beside Emma and puts her arm around her shoulders,

“Oh, Emma. I am sorry to hear that but I'm not sorry to see the back of him. He was a real dickhead!”

Emma was shocked to hear such language come from her friend’s mouth. She truly didn't know Mary Margaret had it in her.

“What? I swear.... After all, I need some form of release after dealing with a class of thirty little darlings all week. Anyway, we’re not talking about me right now. Emma, you may have had a few false starts, but you have such a kind heart. When the right man comes along you need to let him in. Shutting your heart away may protect it from getting broken, but it also makes falling in love much harder.”

Emma looks at her closest friend with the wariness that could only come from having your heart repeatedly stomped all over. 

“Thanks, MM. I know you mean well, and I am incredibly grateful for the faith you have in me, but I don't see it in my future. I'm too broken to be loved. One-night stands when I have an itch my toys won't satisfy; that’s what I should stick to.”

Mary Margaret turns to the person she views as a sister, takes Emma by the hand, and starts to sing.

“ _You've been hiding,_

_Never letting it show._

_Always trying to keep it under control._

_You got it down and you're well on the way to the top._

_But there's something that you forgot._

_What about love?_

_Don't you want someone to care about you?_

_What about love?_

_Don't let it slip away._

_What about love?_

_I only want to share it with you._

_You might need it someday._

_I can't tell you what you're feeling inside._

_I can't sell you, what you don't want to buy._  
Something's missing and you got to look back on your life.  
You know something here just ain't right.

_What about love?_

_Don't you want someone to care about you?_

_What about love?_

_Don't let it slip away._

_What about love?”_

Emma doesn’t know what to say, so she shows her love for her surrogate sister in the only way she knew; by hugging her tightly.

Still hugging Emma, Mary Margaret says to her, “Promise me you’ll consider what I have said to you.”

“I will; thanks MM. I’m going to take a lie down for a little while. Then I might head for a drink with Ruby. Would you like to join us?”

“Thanks for the invite but I have some prep work to do for tomorrow’s lessons. You have fun though; you deserve it Emma.”

Nodding at Mary Margaret, she turns and heads to her room.

What neither of them realise is, at that very moment, two brothers are moving into their new apartment, just across the hall from Mary Margaret and Emma.

Mary Margaret might just get her wish for Emma, sooner than even she could have predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me over on Tumblr, I am jonesfandomfanatic. If you would like to, you can also follow my playlist for this story over on Spotify. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3r3CWqCTFYyF8GO1bXNvAU  
> Finally I would like to thank Kym and Kate for helping edit this chapter. Really appreciate you input ladies.


	3. Chapter Three – Brotherly Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet Liam and Killian. 
> 
> Liam and Mary Margaret also meet and start plotting together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to the lovely Kym for her endless patience with me pestering her to edit my chapters. Also thanks to my friend Kate for her input. Finally thanks to all those who have read, given me kudos and subscribed. It means the world to me that you have done this.
> 
> Now onto the story :)

“For fuck’s sake, Killian. If I have to listen to your morbid music, I'll...”

Liam doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Killian emerges from his room.

“Oh, fuck off Liam.”

Killian grabs a glass of water and heads back to his room.

_“Twenty-five years and my life is still,_

_Trying to get up that great big hill of hope_

_For a destination._

_I realized quickly when I knew I should,_

_That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man,_

_For whatever that means._

_And so, I cry sometimes_

_When I'm lying in bed, just to get it all out_

_What's in my head_

_And I, I am feeling a little peculiar._

_And so, I wake in the morning,_

_And I step outside,_

_And I take a deep breath and I get real high,_

_And I scream from the top of my lungs”_

Liam goes into Killian’s room and grabs his arm, looks him dead in the eyes, and sings,

_"’What's going on?’_

_And I say, "Hey-ey-ey-ey"_

_Hey-ey-yeah-yeah-yeah_

_I said, "Hey, what's going on?"_

Clenching his jaw, Killian glares at his older brother. Never one to back down from confrontation, Liam looks defiantly at him. Grumbling, Killian sings,

_“I don't need you to worry for me cause I'm alright!_

_I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home!_

_I don't care what you say anymore, this is my life!_

_Go ahead with your own life and leave me alone!_

_I never said you had to offer me a second chance!_

_I never said I was a victim of circumstance._

_I still belong, don't get me wrong,_

_And you can speak your mind,_

_But not on my time_

_I don't care what you say anymore, this is my life_

_Go ahead with your own life and leave me alone”_

Liam remains defiant, wanting to support his little brother - when he's ready for it.

“When you're ready to talk, Killian, I'll be here for you. I’m just grateful that it’s the damn music you’ve turned to this time and _not_ the booze.”

This seems to appease Killian somewhat, so he thanks his brother and goes back to his room, and the boxes that still need unpacking. Liam returns to the ones awaiting him in the living area. As exciting as it is moving to a new apartment, it’s equally tiresome. Still, if the chat he had with the brunette with the pixie-cut from across the hall was anything to go by, he knew that it would be worth it in the end.

_Earlier that afternoon._

_“Hi, I’m Mary Margaret. You’re new right? Well welcome; I live at 405 with my best friend and soon to be sister in law, Emma.”_

_“Hello, Mary Margaret, I’m Liam; thanks for the warm welcome. Seems we’re to be neighbours – me and my younger brother Killian are just moving into 406.”_

_A thought flashes through their heads – “We should introduce them!” They say to each other at the same time._

_“Emma, she’s been through so much. I just want the best for her; I hate seeing her unhappy and so closed off to love.”_

_“It’s the same with Killian. He had a long-term girlfriend, over in England. When that ended, we decided to move here. A couple of friends of Killian’s had done the move a few years ago – you may know them, Robin Green and Will Scarlet? Anyway, we lived in Boston for a few years whilst we got settled in the country and Killian studied. We finally took the plunge and moved to Storybrooke when there was an opening with the Storybrooke Police Department.”_

_“Yes, we know Robin and Will very well. Robin and my fiancé David used to work together, and we’ve been out with he and Will a few times. So, I guess Killian must be the new guy that took over from Robin when he left to help run his and Regina’s bar. Emma, also works for the SBPD… I guess they might meet at work, but if I know Emma as well as I do, she will need an extra push. I heard that Robin and Regina were doing some Kareoke nights… that could be the perfect setting for them to get to know each other better.”_

_“I like your thinking, Mary Margaret.”_

_At that they exchanged numbers and went on with their days._

Later that evening, after he had calmed down, Killian made his way to the sitting area. Taking a deep breath, he started to tell Liam about what had transpired that afternoon.

“Why do I always fall for the wrong women?”

“My dear brother, you have the biggest, kindest heart of anyone I know. When the right woman comes along, your heart will be ready. In the meantime, promise me you won’t do anything silly.”

“Thanks, Liam. I know I don't say it very often, but I'm grateful for everything you've done for me over the years. I love you brother.”

“Love you too, Little Brother.” Liam said with a cheeky wink.

“Oy! I'll let you have that one this time. Li... I saw someone on my way back today. Just a stranger but bloody hell; she was an angel! It looked like she was going through something similar. God, if only I could see her again. There was a connection, you know. I'm nowhere near ready to get into another relationship - but bloody hell, Liam, she was amazing.”

_“I hear her voice in my mind._

_I know her face by heart._

_Heaven and earth are moving in my soul._

_I don't know where to start._

_Tell me, tell me,_

_The words to define,_

_The way I feel about someone so fine._

_How do you talk to an angel?_

_How do you hold her close to where you are?_

_How do you talk to an angel?_

_It's like trying to catch a falling star.”_

“Well, brother, you never know what might be round the corner. Just don't give up hope. Oh, and when you do meet her, try not to cock it up! If she is the one, you’ll know it and the words will come – eventually.”

At that, Liam chuckles to himself and then winks at Killian - who stands there looking aggrieved by the implication of his older brother’s words. Liam walks away to his unpacking; leaving Killian to his thoughts.

Killian smiles and is just about to say something when his phone rings. Plans are made for a night out with his mates Will and Robin, so he goes to make himself presentable before heading off to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the playlist to accompany this story. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3r3CWqCTFYyF8GO1bXNvAU


	4. Chapter Four – Saving each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our OTP finally meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading. Please check out the playlist over on Spotify. Thanks for my lovely ladies Kym and Kate for their editing skills. Enjoy!

Making his way home later that night, Killian is feeling both sorry for himself and pleased he still has form for hooking up. Over the years he’s had enough dalliances, he’s experienced but not enough to make him a man-whore, (his mates don't call him Hook for no reason! But if he hasn’t slept with them all then who are they to judge!). He thinks he spies his blonde-haired stranger, but assuming he's imagined her, he continues his walk home.

Emma is also making her way home after an impromptu night out with her friends Elsa and Belle. What started off as a few drinks, ended with her in the toilets of the club with a random stranger - trying and failing - to make herself feel better. She can't shake the feeling that she's being followed so she crosses the street and goes the alternative way home.

They both reach the apartment building at the same time. Neither of them is looking where they're going, so they walk straight into each other.

“Hey, watch it, buddy!”

“Sorry, love!”

“My angel!” and “Stalker!” they say at the same time.

Killian stands there in shock while the angel he's been thinking about all day rips him a new one.

“Alright, listen here, buddy! Firstly, I am _not_ your love. Secondly, you may think I'm an easy target - lone woman tipsy after a night out - but you're wrong! Not only have I had a really shit day, but I'm also a cop so back off, quit following me, and leave me the fuck alone!”

It takes Killian a moment to realise she's stopped talking. He shakes himself out of his stupor, ready to defend himself.

“Wow... quite finished there? Good! I've had a pretty shit day myself. Just had a few drinks with me mates and all I wanna do is get home and go to sleep. To do that I need to enter this building, where I now live.”

He takes a breath and smiles at her.

“Shall we take this inside, it's not exactly the height of summer anymore is it?”

When his angel doesn’t say anything, he digs out his keys and opens the door to the entrance lobby. Stepping aside, he gestures for her to enter first.

“Such a gentleman!" she says sarcastically.

Looking at her with a smirk he replies, “I'm always a gentleman, love".

Seeing the flush of anger rising into her cheeks again, he quickly continues: “Listen, I'm sorry you had a bad day. Whoever it was that caused it should hang their head in shame. I think we got off to a poor start. Can we try again? I'm Killian. Killian Jones.”

“Well, Killian, Killian Jones.... that's quite the mouthful. I think I'll stick to Jones,” she laughs. “I’m also sorry you had a bad day. I'm Emma Swan.”

“Well, Swan, how about we head to our apartments? What floor are you on?”

“Four.”

“Huh! Me too. Shall we take the stairs?” he asks hopefully, not wanting the moment to be over too quickly.

She simply nods as a slight recognition enters her eyes.

“Were you at the park earlier today?”

“Aye, that I was,” he replies sadly.

Not sure what else there is to say, they ascend the stairs in silence. 

Reaching their floor, Killian turns to her and Emma feels as though he's reading her like a book. Never one to share her thoughts easily, she uses a tool she does have at her disposal – her singing voice and a favourite song of hers.

_“How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_where I've become so numb without a soul,_

_my spirits sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home.”_

Still feeling a little wary, Emma looks up at Killian. Showing her he's right there with her, he joins in.

_“(Wake me up), wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up), wake me up inside._

_(Save me), call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up), but my blood to run._

_(I can't wake up), before I come undone._

_(Save me), save me from the nothing I've become.”_

Slightly shaken by the instant connection he feels, Killian smiles sweetly at Emma. “So, Swan… friends?”

“I think I would like that. Just be patient. I hear I can be a little prickly.”

Killian laughs heartily at this. “I would never have guessed.”

They stop outside a door.

“Well, Swan, this is me. So, thanks for walking me home, I guess!”

Emma gives a nervous chuckle. Killian looks at her, confused. Emma points to the door opposite.

“This is me, so I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Aye. I would like nothing better! Maybe I'll see you at work?” he says, winking at her and thoroughly confusing her. “Good night, Swan.”

“Night, Jones.”

They turn to enter their respective apartments. Before Killian heads inside he turns around. “I know this might sound a little forward, but could I give you my number. If we are to become friends I'd like to get to know you a little better.”

Emma takes a breath, as if to think about the consequences of exchanging numbers, but hands her phone to him nonetheless. “Text me and I'll have your number too.”

She flashes him a smile and Killian breathes a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, two very curious individuals back away from the peepholes of the doors and leg it to their bedrooms, so as not to get caught spying. A quick text is exchanged between them, before they settle into bed, plotting how to get the happy ever after for the two of the closest people in their lives.

Almost instantly Emma gets a text from an unknown number.

**Unknown** : Hello, love! How was your evening? Mine was interesting. I met this gorgeous but slightly prickly angel. She made my heart sing for the first time in ages. I think she may come around though.

**Emma** : Killian?

**Unknown** : Aye Swan, tis the dashing man across the hall. Hang on, how many men have you given your number to tonight? Wait, never mind, that’s none of my business!

**Emma** : Hmm... baby steps, remember. Be patient.

**Killian** : Of course, Swan. Goodnight... Dream a little dream of me.

**Emma** : Dork! Goodnight Jones.

With that simple exchange, Emma feels a piece of the brick wall surrounding her heart start to crumble. She gets ready for bed and falls asleep more easily than she has in years, dreaming of a piercing blue-eyed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the playlist on Spotify - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3r3CWqCTFYyF8GO1bXNvAU


	5. Chapter Five: Right Here Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have a heart to heart. Captain Charming feels happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Kym and Kate for editing. Enjoy!

It's been a few weeks since Emma and Killian had first met and during that time, they've bumped into each other on a number of occasions. They've been pleasant to each other, but always careful not to allow things to get too personal – just a lingering look here; a longing look there.

A few silly texts have been exchanged, usually at random points in the day.

**Killian** : Swan! Did you know that giraffes' necks are too short to reach the ground?

**Emma** : What? Anyone ever told you that you're weird, Jones?

**Killian** : Many, many times, Swan.

**Emma** : As long as you're aware of it! Wouldn't want it to come as a shock to you... hahaha.

When the occasion calls for it, Killian is the gentleman he was brought up to be, and Emma is quickly becoming the shy girl she was never able to be. Whenever they met at the mailboxes in the lobby, Killian would always tell Emma how lovely she looked, making her blush. It's after one of these occasions that Killian suggest they grab a coffee together. As neither has anything on that afternoon Emma decides there's no time like the present.

They make their way to their local coffee shop and Killian promptly orders a black American before turning to ask Emma what she would like.

“Hmm... I think I'll have a Grande Pumpkin Spiced Mocha with whipped cream and an extra sprinkling of cinnamon.”

“Bloody hell, Swan! How on earth do you keep your teeth as perfect as they are?”

“I’m really good at oral... hygiene, that is!” she says, winking at him as she walks away swaying her hips slightly, feeling good about herself, and leaving him with a shocked look on his face at her unexpected innuendo.

When they're both sitting at the table with their drinks, Emma asks Killian how he's settling in.

“Well, love, it’s certainly got its plus points.” His eyes rake over her and he smirks.

“God, you'll turn anything into a chance to flirt, won’t you?”

Killian laughs heartily at this.

“Says you, with the winking and the dirty joke. Besides, I don't see you complaining. And you allowed me to get away with calling you love!”

“Fuck. I did, didn't I? Well, I guess you're not too bad to look at - and you're alright to chat with.”

“Alright? I'll show you alright! I'll break down those walls of yours, Swan. I'm a patient man.”

Not wanting to let him know that he's already made a pretty good start, she replies: “Hmm. We’ll see.”

“That we will, love. That we will. And when I do win your heart, it'll be because you want me. Not through any trickery or deceit. I swear, if you'll let me, I’ll protect your heart as if it was my own. I think it's the least we deserve, don't you, Emma?”

Too overwhelmed to say anything, she allows him to take her hand as he sings part of the song that had been playing in the background of the store when he laid all his cards on the table.

_“Whatever it takes,  
Or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you._

_I wonder how we can survive,  
This romance.  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance._

_Oh, can't you see it baby.  
You've got me going crazy._

_Wherever you go,  
Whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes,  
Or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you.”_

Halfway through, Emma looks at him with tears in her eyes. Killian places his hand on her cheek and wipes away the ones that were beginning to fall. They smile sweetly at each other.

Neither of them is ready to fully move on, but both are open to the idea that one day it will happen.

They slowly make their way home; hands close enough to be touching.

When they get to their apartments they say their goodbyes. Both feel like they're emerging from the darkness they were in, gradually heading back towards the light.

As she enters her apartment, Emma can't wipe the smile from her face. Mary Margaret looks at her with a knowing smirk.

“Don't say a word, MM. We’re just friends.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything, Emma. But I am so pleased that you look happy again.”

David makes his way through from the kitchen and nods his agreement to his fiancée's statement.

“It’s a good look on you, sis. I might need to go and have a word with Jones... just to see what his intentions are."

“As I was saying to MM, we are friends. I get the impression his heart is mending too. The last thing he needs is my brother scaring him off.”

“I would still feel happier having a chat with him. him... getting to know him a little better, and letting him know that if he hurts you anywhere near as much as the last asshole did, I'll set Mary Margaret on him. She's far scarier than me."

Mary Margaret pretends to look shocked. “I would take great offence to that... if it wasn't true.”

Emma laughs as she heads to her bedroom. She thinks to herself that she's almost there, but not quite ready yet. She does send a quick text to Killian giving him the heads up to expect a visit from her brother soon, though.

**Emma** : Heads up, Jones. David’s on his way to yours. He wants to have a chat with you and, “find out what your intentions are!” I swear that man thinks he's my dad, rather than my brother.

**Killian** : Never fear, love. I'll sweet talk Dave round. Oh! I'd better go, there's someone at the door.

**Emma** : Good luck!

**Killian** : No luck needed, Swan. I'm a survivor.

Making his way to the fridge first to get a couple of beers, Killian then pulls open the front door to find David Nolan standing on the other side. Killian hands one of the bottles to David, “So, Dave, how would you like to do this? Shall I sit while you stand over me in a menacing fashion...?”

“Hmm... we're both adults here. Let's just sit and have a friendly chat.”

They both take a seat at the kitchen table and sip slowly at their bottles of beer.

“Look, Killian, Emma's been through so much in her life. It's not my story to tell but it _is_ my job to protect her.”

“Dave, I think you and I both know that Emma lets people think that she’s vulnerable but she’s stronger than we give her credit for. Still, it's good to know she's got people looking out for her. As for me and her – we’re just good friends. Whatever we become will be as much up to her as it is to me. I really like her... but I would never, _ever_ push her to give me more than she's ready to give.”

With those words said, David relaxes into the chair and finishes his beer. Killian hands him another.

David chuckles to himself. “Well, you've certainly got the measure of her! But I feel it's my duty to say that if you do hurt her, Mary Margaret will be onto you!”

“Duly noted; and I would hand myself over to her willingly.”

David just smiles, somehow knowing that he's sharing a drink with his future brother-in-law.

“Thanks for the beer, Killian. I'd best be off. I'm sure there are two women across the hall who probably think I've killed and buried you in the time I've been here.”

“Ha! It's been good. See you soon, Dave.”

David chuckles to himself as he closes the door behind him, as Killian feels his phone vibrate.

**Emma** : You alive?

**Killian** : Of course! I told you, I’m a survivor.

**Emma** : Good.

**Killian** : I really enjoyed today, and I would love to chat more with you, but I've got to go get ready for work. Can you believe that my new job has me doing nights straight off? I've not yet been in during the day to meet all my colleagues yet.

**Emma** : Wow! That's harsh. I'm sure you'll soon though.

Still not sure what he does for a living, having not shared personal facts with each other, Emma sends another text.

**Emma** : Stay safe.

**Killian** : Always, love. Have a good evening.

And with that, Killian gets ready for his nightly patrol while Emma enjoys an evening with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Spotify playlist - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3r3CWqCTFYyF8GO1bXNvAU  
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter Six: All for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet more of the gang and have some karaoke fun... there maybe will be a kiss! Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for my editing team for helping with this chapter.

David, Mary Margaret, Liam, Elsa, Emma, and Killian are all enjoying a night at their friend’s bar ‘The Archer and the Apple', a typical old-style English pub. They're chatting to the bartenders Will and Robin – who part-owns the bar with his wife Regina.

It's karaoke night and as part of his attempt to woo Emma, Killian asks his mates to sing with him. They settle on a song and take their places on stage, making sure that the ladies are lined up in front of them.

Curious as to what is going on, they play along, wolf-whistling the men as the opening notes sound out from the speakers. David sings first, looking at his fiancée.

_“When it's love you give,  
I'll be your man of good faith”  
  
_

Followed by Liam who winks at Elsa, laying on the Jones charm thickly.

_“When it's love you live,  
I'll make a stand I won't break,  
I'll be the rock you can lean on,  
Be there when you're old,  
To have and to hold.”_

They're sitting on either side of Emma, who looks nervous.

“You're sitting there so I don't run away, aren't you?”

“You caught us,” they reply in unison. “Please just trust us,” Mary Margaret adds.

After seeing the way that Emma and Killian look at each other, she and Liam have taken it upon themselves to push the two together; even going as far as setting up this night out. The karaoke night at ‘The Archer and the Apple’ had presented them with the perfect opportunity to explore the obvious attraction they shared.

Killian sings his piece directly to Emma, pouring all the feelings he's rapidly developing into the words.

_“When there's love inside,_   
_I swear I'll always be strong._   
_And there's a reason why,_   
_I'll prove to you we belong_   
_I'll be the wall that protects you,_   
_from the wind and the rain,_   
_from the hurt and the pain.”_

All three men sing the chorus together, looking at their ladies.

_“Let's make it all for one and all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
the one you need.  
‘Cause when it's all for one, it's one for all.  
When there's someone that you know,  
then just let your feelings show,  
and make it all for one and all for love.”_

During the chorus, Will turns to Robin and says as loudly as possible, “Who do they think they are? The Three Musketeers?”

Robin joins in with the heckling, saying: “I've always preferred the film Robin Hood Prince of Thieves, myself.”

All three men give the bartenders a filthy look. Killian shouts across the room, “Oy. Piss off you wankers! You’re ruining the moment,” as he starts joining in with the air guitar moves.

He then turns to his mates and tells them he’s got this. Killian sings the remainder of the song directly to Emma. Taking hold of her hand, he silently implores her to feel what he feels:

_“When it's love you make,  
I'll be the fire in your night.  
Then it's love you take,  
I will defend I will fight,  
I'll be there when you need me.  
When honour’s at stake,  
This vow I will make._

_  
That it's all for one and all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
the one you need.  
‘Cause when it's all for one, it's one for all.  
When there's someone that you know,  
then just let your feelings show,  
and make it all for one and all for love.  
  
Don't lay our love to rest  
‘cause we could stand up to the test.  
We got everything and more than we had planned.  
More than the rivers that run inland.  
We got it all in our hands.”_

The way that Killian sings to Emma, looking at her like there is no-one else in the room, is proving to Liam and Mary Margaret that they are nto something.

After the performance is over, Emma tries to make her escape. Killian is quick off the mark, however, and quickly follows her. “Swan, wait up!”

“Just give me a minute, please,” Sheys as she heads into the bathroom.

“Anything for you, love.”

A few minutes pass and Emma steps out of the restroom to find Killian propped up against the wall, one foot crossed in front of the other, two glasses in hand. He passes one to her.

“Rum! Is that your answer to everything?”

“Doesn’t hurt! Besides, you look like you needed it. I didn't realise I had so much of an effect on you, Swan.”

“You're so full of it!”

“Meh.”

Emma rolls her eyes and takes a step towards him while sipping from her drink to steady her nerves. She's goading him, and she knows it, but she'll blame the rum.

“You couldn't handle it!”

“Maybe you're the one who couldn't handle it!”

Placing her glass on the side table, she grabs his collar and pulls him towards her. With one last look into his eyes, she kisses him – hards if her life depends on it.

It takes Killian a few seconds to realise what is happening, but when he does, he gives as good as he's getting.

The kiss ends far too quickly for his liking. In his lust and rum fuelled state, he chases her lips, but Emma steps away before he can capture them again. He opens his eyes to look at her.

“That was...”

“A one-time thing. I'm sorry, I've got to go. Give the others my apologies.”

“Yes, of course, Swan.”

“Thanks.”

And thenefore he can process what has happened, she’s gone. Killian stands there alone, shell shocked, needing to calm himself down before going back to the others.

When he does, it's to give his apologies as well. He doesn’t want to continue the festivities without his sparring partner. Especially if he has to be the fifth wheel.

So he walks home thinking about what the kiss exposed, and what it meant for Emma. It was like looking in the mirror; she was scared but full of the same desire he could feel bubbling inside himself. When he looked at her, he could see a happy future. Something he'd not dared to think about before.

He would wait forever for her.

Patience to have perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the kudos too. Please leave a comment... I would LOVE to know what you all think about this story.  
> Check out the playlist that goes with this https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3r3CWqCTFYyF8GO1bXNvAU


	7. Chapter Seven: Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of action, a little bit of angst and a big decision is made by our two lovebirds. I hope you enjoy the ride...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my betas, Kym and Kate.

Emma is in the laundry room, singing to herself.

_“I hear the ticking of the clock,  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark.  
I wonder where you are tonight.  
No answer on the telephone,  
And the night goes by so very slow.  
Oh I hope that it won't end though.  
Alone.  
  
Till now I always got by on my own.  
I never really cared until I met you,  
And now it chills me to the bone   
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?”_

Killian is in his bedroom singing to himself while looking at a picture of Emma from their recent night out.

_“You don't know how long I have wanted,  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited,  
and I was going to tell you tonight.  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown.  
Alone._

_  
Till now I always got by on my own.  
I never really cared until I met you.  
And now it chills me to the bone.  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?”_

He gathers his clothes into a wash basket and walks to the laundry room. He stops in the doorway, hearing the sweet, melodious voice of Emma; not wanting to embarrass her. Taking a look around the room, he notices that they are indeed, alone. Chuckling at the irony of this, he makes his way in, and clears his throat to announce his presence.

Emma smiles at him and says a quiet, “Hi.”

Killian replies with his trademark, “Hello, love!” They both go back to what they were doing, occasionally sending longing glances in each other's direction when they think they're not being watched.

The song on the radio changes to ‘Hungry Eyes.’ If only they knew they were both thinking about the kiss they'd shared on their night out.

Both wanting a repeat of it.

Neither brave enough to take the step towards it.

Both feel too broken; too fragile.

The desire us still there bubbling away, waiting for that perfect moment.

Sadly, that perfect moment would need to wait.

\----------E&K - E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K----------

Emma tries to hide her surprise the following day when Killian swaggers into her workplace. Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to be doing a good job of it, if the look on his face is anything to judge by. Making his way over to her, he explains that he is the new transfer from Boston PD.

“Well, that certainly explains a lot. They always like to test the rookies by giving them the night shifts,” she explains, when she notices the confusion colouring his features.

He winks at her as he continues on his way to the Captain’s office to get his partner and caseload assigned.

Later that day, Killian and his new partner Graham are called to a scene to back up Lance and King. As Graham is an ex of Emma’s, she’s hoping that they don’t share too many details with each other. It’s already awkward enough without adding that to the mix of her complicated love life. She is stirred from these thoughts when the radio crackles to life with the words every cop dread:

“Man down! Man down! Assistance needed!”

Suddenly she’s in a whirlwind of action. Scared out of her mind, adrenaline takes over and she is barking orders at her team to find out what is happening.

Things eventually calm down and Emma has a chance to take stock of her feelings. When she had heard those words, all she could think about was Killian. She had sent up a quick prayer to anyone who might have been listening to keep him safe before being hit with a wave of guilt that she hadn't spared a thought for Graham. She knew that the officers involved were alive, but there had been no other updates about how serious their conditions were.

When the door to the bullpen finally open and Killian walks in, looking shocked but unharmed, Emma breathes a sigh of relief, even though Killian's eyes are filled with sadness as he fills everyone in on what had happened.

They had arrived at the scene to find Lance and King struggling to contain an escalating situation. Out of nowhere someone emerged from the crowd had pulled a gun on them. As they were following protocol, they asked him to drop his weapon. He pulled the trigger and Graham was hit in the shoulder. Killian, Lance, and King gave their warnings but when the shooter turned his gun their way, they opened fire. Unfortunately for Graham, he hit his head as he fell and was unconscious when the paramedics arrived at the scene. The surgery had been successful and there wasn’t too much damage to his shoulder. Would it be a waiting game? Graham should wake from all of this if there wasn't much damage caused unless he had a reaction to the meds - but they'd know that when it happened.

Emma recoils at this news and starts walking away.

Killian calls after her, “Swan! Swan, wait up! Emma! Stop!”

She does, but doesn’t turn around. “I can’t, Killian. I can’t do this.”

“Can’t do what, Emma?”

“This! You and me. Any of it.”

Killian still won’t give up and asks her to turn around and face him. She does.

“Trust me, Emma. I’m a survivor!”

“Is that what you think? That I don’t trust you?”

Killian waits patiently for her to continue.

“I do trust you and that’s just it. Everyone leaves me. My parents, Neal; hell, even Walsh. And now Graham's hurt. I can’t lose you too! I’m cursed or something. Best back away now, before it’s too late.”

Killian sighs in relief at her words. “I’ve told you, Emma, I’m a patient man. I’m not going to leave you. As I told Dave in our ‘little brotherly chat’ he gave me a few weeks ago, what we become is as much your decision as it is mine. If you let me, I will protect your heart. Just give me that chance. Please? I was scared shitless today that I would lose the chance to get to know you better. Just promise me you’ll think about it.”

Emma looks at him and really sees him for the first time. She can see the sincerity in his words. She offers him a soft smile as she, leans up on her tiptoes, and presses the ghost of a kiss to his lips.

“Be patient with me. I have a lot of baggage that will take me a while to work through.”

Sensing a little bit of hope, Killian clings to this and reminds her again that he is a patient man, hoping that this time, she will believe him. He can see her walls coming down, one brick at a time, and the last thing he wants to do is have her rebuild them again.

He lets her walk away and slowly follows behind her. He would never stop following her. He is, after all, well on the way to loving her.

Later that night, Emma texts him to see how he’s doing.

**Emma** : Hi, Killian. I’m so sorry about today. With everything that was said, I never thought to see how you were doing?

**Killian** : No apology is necessary, Swan. As I said to you at the precinct, I’m a survivor. I’ve been in far worse situations before.

**Emma** : OK.

**Killian** : Emma, did you know that it’s legal to hunt unicorns in Michigan?

**Emma** : ??? WTF are you talking about?

**Killian** : Lake Superior State University in Michigan offers a Unicorn hunting license in the US.

**Emma** : Huh. I am officially bamboozled by your weirdness, Jones.

**Killian** : But are you smiling?

Emma takes a moment to reply, not wanting to admit that she is totally and utterly charmed by him.

**Emma** : I am…

**Killian** : Then my work here is done.

**Emma** : Weirdo!

**Killian** : I will wear that crown with pride, so long as I’m keeping a smile on your face. Goodnight, Emma.

**Emma** : Goodnight, Killian

Emma certainly goes to bed happy with the developing relationship she and Killian have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life is taking over just a little bit for me and my betas. I really hope to get one last chapter to you before Christmas. In other news I do have the next 5 chapters written and with my little editing team. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading and enjoying this story. Pease leave a kudos and a comment. They mean the world to me. 
> 
> Finally, I would love it if you checked out the playlist on Spotify that goes with this story. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3r3CWqCTFYyF8GO1bXNvAU


	8. Chapter Eight: Can't Fight This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian open up to their feelings... and get majorly distracted. ***Warning - Smut chapter***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas to you all! Not the festive chapter, BUT a chapter (and a smutty one, no less) is by treat for you. Enjoy!

A week has passed since the incident; Graham has woken from his coma and, although he is still in the hospital, he is recovering well. Emma goes to visit him most evenings; tonight is no exception.

“Don't be a fool, Emma.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, I think you heard me well enough, but I'll happily say it again. Don't be a fool, Emma. That man thinks the world of you, may even love you. Life’s too short to piss that kind of chance up the wall. Don't miss out on it. I know this would normally be awkward as hell - an ex, saying this to you - but this is us Emma. I know you better than you think. You're scared shitless. But take it from me, there's nothing to be scared of. With the right person, love is easy. Sure, you need to work at the relationship, but the love... that’s simple. Now tell me, what do you plan on doing about it?”

It takes a moment for Emma to comprehend what has just been said. 

“I see getting shot hasn’t made you any less eloquent!”

“Ha, bloody ha!” Graham says in his Irish brogue, “Enough stalling and answer the question.”

“The day you got shot was one of the worst days of my life. I'm sorry to admit to you that my first thought was about Killian. Part of me knew then I always wanted to have him in my life. But you know me, you know I don't accept people loving me as readily as other people do. I did talk to him, tried to make him back away, but that man is so stubborn. I'm glad he didn't listen to me though. He's been so patient with me... told me he would be on countless occasions. I guess it’s just taken me a while to realise that. I owe him some sort of explanation, don't I?”

Graham agrees that Killian does deserve the truth, however hard that may be.

Taking a deep breath, Emma thanks Graham for being more understanding than he really should be and gets ready to say goodbye. Graham takes her hand and makes her look him in the eye.

“Take it from me, you’re easy to love. You deserve happiness and Killian is the one who can give you that. I hope you allow him that chance.”

Despite her anxiety at letting someone near her heart again, Emma is excited. Smiling at Graham she turns to put on her coat.

“You know what... I will. See you later.”

And with that she leaves so much lighter than when she arrived.

Sitting in her car with the engine warming up, she sends Killian a quick text.

**Emma:** Can we talk?

He replies almost instantly.

**Killian:** Of course, love... I'm bracing myself for this conversation. I've found whenever a woman says those words it's never good.

Emma chuckles and replies.

**Emma:** Well, I do like being the exception to the rules! ;-) MM is staying at David’s place if you want to come to mine? I have a nice bottle of white wine chilling in the fridge, that I've been saving... up to you? No pressure. Shall we say 6? Or not... shit I'm rambling. Just setting off now from the hospital so I'll see you soon. Or not. Oh god! I'm going now. X

Killian can’t help but laugh at how adorable Emma is when she’s flustered. He messages back with a simple:

**Killian:** Drive safely, love. See you at yours at 6. Xx

Then he goes to freshen up. He has no idea what she’s going to say to him, but from the flustered sounding message he can only hope she’s willing to give him the chance to prove to her that not all men are asses. With that last thought he strips off to step into the shower.

\----------E&K - E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K – E&K----------

Upon her return Emma pauses briefly to look at the door to Killian’s apartment and considers knocking. Suddenly feeling shy she thinks differently and goes into her own home. Pouring herself a glass of wine she runs a bath, wanting to relax and prepare herself.

When it’s ready, Emma climbs into the bath and immediately feels the tension she's been carrying all week float away. As she lies there, she grows excited with anticipation of what she’s going to say to Killian. She decides to give herself a quick once over with the razor in case the evening goes well.

After finishing she decides to put on something casual but sexy; leggings and a red jumper dress that hugs her curves and shows just enough cleavage.

While she's checking her make up in the mirror, she hears a knock on the door. Moving swiftly to open it she can't help but laugh when she sees Killian standing there; flowers in hand wearing a light blue Hawaiian shirt with an oriental touch to it.

“Well, that wasn't the greeting I was expecting. For you darling,” he says handing the flowers to her.

“Sorry, but I've only seen you in dark clothes or your uniform. Thanks for the flowers, I'll get a vase for them.”

As she makes her way to the kitchen, Killian follows her and stands in the doorway. Unable to hold his feelings any longer than he needs so, he uses their unique method of communication:

_“I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear._

_And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever._

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.”_

Emma looks up at him and sees is eyes pledging love, pleading for her to be on the same page as him. Little does he know...

Without saying a word, she makes her way to him, deciding to answer his plea and put him out of his misery.

_“And I can't fight this feeling anymore._ _  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.”_

With those words said her walls come crashes down. She reaches behind his head and pulls him to her lips. With no less passion than their first kiss, they pour in every ounce of love they feel. It starts off slowly but before he knows it Killian feels his back pressed against the wall. Their mouths fight for dominance, during what is the best kiss of their lives.

Breaking their kiss, they rest their foreheads together and look at each other, almost as deeply as their kiss had been.

“Emma...” Killian whispers.

“Killian, when I asked you over to talk, it was to say thank you for being patient with me. I'm ready to give us a chance at the happiness we both deserve.”

Killian looks at her for confirmation, he sees that and so much more in the depths of her emerald green eyes.

“I will not make you regret this decision, Emma. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to prove that to you.”

With those words said, Killian switches places with her and sets to showing her how much she means to him. Pressing her against the wall his hands start wandering down her body, feeling each curve.

His touch is driving her mad. She knows they need to talk, but that can wait.

“Bedroom's the first on the left,” she tells him, barely breaking their kiss.

Without letting go of each other, they kiss and stagger their way to her bedroom. As they reach the room, she stops and begins unbuttoning his shirt. Pleasantly surprised by the chest hair, Emma kisses him again, running her hands through it as she does.

Killian starts palming between her legs, just enough of a tease to make her even more turned on than she already was, but not enough to make her come.

Quickly they move to rectify this situation; him tugging the glorious dress off her as Emma unbuttons his jeans. He slides them off, leaving his shorts on. He can tell she's looking at him; they give him a fantastic shape and leave little to the imagination.

As soon as he able to, he's on his knees in front of her, lifting one leg to his shoulder and putting his mouth exactly where she needs it to be.

That first taste of her he will never forget; sweet, tangy and Emma! He licks her frustratingly slowly, flicking her clit with his tongue. Giving her a hard suck, he pulls back and tells her to her lie on the bed. She does this and he dives back in with gusto. His fingers soon join his mouth; curling within her, he finds that sweet spot with ease.

Emma cannot believe her luck as she moans in pleasure. It doesn't take her long the pressure starts to build, and her muscles begin clenching around his fingers. He feels this and doubles his efforts, keeping his fingers moving rapidly inside her as his tongue flicks her clit. Moments later he feels her go rigid; her legs shaking.

As her orgasm hits, she feels waves of pleasure thrumming through her. She has never had an orgasm like it, never mind one purely from oral sex. When she looks at him, she finds his eyes darkened with lust and staring down at her in awe.

Killian looks up at her all he sees is a goddess. Nothing more, nothing less. He pulls himself up her body and kisses her as if his life depends on it.

“You are stunning Emma. I hope you know that.”

Still breathless and blushing furiously, she smiles at him. “That was...”

Winking at her he says, “I know!”

“I would say you're cock sure, but having experienced that... well, you certainly deserve the title.”

He chuckles and tells her she hasn't seen anything yet. Regaining some composure and with that promise, she reaches into her bedside cabinet for a condom before switching their places.

As soon as she does this, she starts to remove his tight black shorts. Her eyes widen when she sees his fantastic cock. He doesn't even try to hide his smirk as she eyes him up hungrily, seeing him fully naked for the first time. Emma soon wipes the smirk away when she takes hold of him and starts to gently pump her fist up and down his length.

Not wanting to embarrass himself, he moves her hand away. Sensing her disappointment at not being able to play with him, Killian sits up and kisses her softly.

“Trust me darling, I'm so aroused that I won't last long if you keep that up. I promise there'll be plenty of time for that later.”

“Well then... best get to it, Jones!”

“Aye. Just give me a moment to compose myself.”

As soon as he does, he flips their positions again and kneels over her. Putting the condom on as quickly as possible he's soon lined up. Looking at her again, he says, “I'm sorry love, this first time is going to be fast and furious. I just want you so damn much I’m not going to be able to hold back.”

“Good job that's exactly how I feel then isn't it?”

With those final words said, he pushes into her warm core. He gives her a moment to adjust to him and then he's moving slowly at first but oh so deeply. Emma brings her knees up to her chest and Killian adjusts his own position to get a better angle.

She's in heaven watching him move above her. She reaches up to grab the headboard and allows her eyes to flutter shut. The next she knows Killian is lightly spanking her ass.

“Eyes on me Emma! I need to see you fall apart. So... beautiful!”

Raising her legs onto his shoulders, he's now able to reach between them. He can feel that she's close.

Emma is staring into her lover’s eyes. “So close Killian! So good! Don’t stop!”

Moaning loudly, she soon feels her muscles coiling tighter. Her moans become louder and this seems to make him thrust harder and faster…

“Oh god, oh god. I'm coming Killian!”

She screams as she comes, then fall silent as her body shakes, mouth still open as if screaming, eyes blown wide.

Killian looks down at this gorgeous woman, flushed face and still watching him. He gently fucks her through her orgasm. When she's almost done, he changes their position again, so she has one leg down and her other wrapped around his waist.

His speed increases and Emma’s muscles contract again. Letting out a guttural moan, she feels him getting more frantic and less controlled. The sound she's making are the biggest turn on ever.

Killian can feel himself getting close and hopes that Emma is well on her way to another orgasm. “Please tell me you’re close? I can't hold on much longer.”

“Yes! Oh fuck, yes! I'm there! Come for me Killian!”

And with that, she feels his balls pulsing as his cock spills into the condom.

Still inside her, he kisses Emma with such force she's pushed into the mattress. Three words are on the tip of his tongue, but he holds them back, not wanting to scare her away. He slowly pulls out and disposes the condom before attempting to hunt down a washcloth. Realising he's not sure where to go he turns back to find Emma chuckling on the bed.

“End of the corridor.”

He nods and thanks her before turning to head for the bathroom. When he returns, she's sitting up in bed with his shirt on. He moves to her side and pulls her in close.

“Killian don't let it goo your head but that was the best sex I've ever had. I suppose it helps that I care so much for you.”

“I feel the same way, Emma. I... care about you too. Not to spoil the evening, but I do need to talk with you too. It appears we got a little distracted.”

“We did and I have more I want to say to you too. But not right now, let's just stay here and enjoy the moment.”

“As you wish, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my betas, who even at this busy time of year found the time to help me get this chapter to you all.  
> Thanks to all who are reading. Can't believe a month ago I took the brave step, on my 40th, to start publishing this story. It's grown somewhat since I planned it! Roll on 2021 when I will share more with you.  
> Finally check out the Spotify playlist to go with this story. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3r3CWqCTFYyF8GO1bXNvAU


	9. Chapter Nine: Sharing Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian share their tragic back stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kym and Kate for helping edit this story.

After sharing some very enjoyable time in bed, Emma and Killian know it’s time to get real and have the conversation they will both find difficult. They get dressed and make their way to the kitchen where Emma opens up the white wine, she had promised Killian earlier. They make their way over to her sofa and each take a calming sip of wine.

Taking a deep breath and another gulp of wine to steady her nerves, Emma chose to go first. “I'm an orphan, but I'm guessing you already figured that out.”

Killian nods in agreement and signals for her to carry on.

“After I was found on the side of a road, outside a diner in Salem, I was moved around a lot and so I didn't make many friends... certainly none that stuck around. About a year before I aged out of the system, I decided that I'd had enough of the dodgy foster fathers, and I ran away. I had nowhere to stay so I slept rough most nights. One evening, I spotted a car that I thought was abandoned. I thought I could use it for some shelter. Little did I know that someone else had come to the same conclusion, and he was sleeping on the back seat. That someone was Neal. At first, we had fun and I thought that I loved him. I would do anything he asked of me, just to keep him happy. I can look back now and see how destructive the relationship was. However, at the time, I was just grateful that someone was paying me some attention. I certainly paid for my naivety the hard way. One short stint in jail for his crime and a pregnancy scare later, I was once again alone. The only good thing to come out of that period in my life was David and Mary Margaret. David was a rookie with the Boston PD. They took me in; helped me get my life together and got me the job I love doing now. His mother took me in too, hence why I call him my brother. I was too old to be adopted or fostered, but I was still so grateful to have a mother figure in my life.”

Killian was finding it hard to keep his emotions in check as she told her story.

“What a dickhead!” Killian exclaims. He sees her looking confused and tells her that it's a British insult, and that douchebag would be the American equivalent. “How could he do that? I swear if I ever get my hands on him...”

“He's not worth your career, Killian. Anyway... turns out that I have a nasty habit of attracting low lives, present company excluded. A few years ago, I met a nice, stable guy – but there was no spark. He wanted more than I wanted to give. When he asked me to move in with him and I said no, he proceeded to fuck his assistant. That day in the park was me letting him know that I had caught them, and it was over.”

Killian’s jaw was threatening to break he was gritting his teeth so hard. Emma, oblivious to the emotions she was stirring in Killian, continued with her story.

“I just felt like such a fool. I mean, who get’s their heartbroken twice by both her boyfriends? Me! You know that song ‘Everybody’s Fool’ by ‘Evanescence? I felt, at the time, that could have been written about me.

_Look, here she comes now,_

_Bow down and stare in wonder._

_Oh, how we love you,_

_No flaws when you're pretending._

_But now I know she_

_...never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you've betrayed me._

_And somehow, you've got everybody fooled._

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie._

_I know the truth now._

_I know who you are._

_And I don't love you anymore.”_

Emma finally looks at Killian and sees such emotions in his blue eyes. It should scare her after everything she has been through, but it really doesn’t. In fact, it is oddly comforting and powerful, knowing she has that effect on someone.

Killian sets his glass on the coffee table and then did the same with Emma's. He reaches out and takes her hands into his; a small gesture of comfort that speaks volumes.

“Well, Emma, I make it my vow to you to prove that not all men are dicks. You deserve the world and I want to be the one to give it to you.”

Making a joke to deflect the seriousness of Killian's promise, Emma said, “I want you to give it to me! The world as well... hahaha! I also want to be able to show you that not all women are bitches. I get the feeling you've quite the tale to tell too.”

“Aye, sadly I do, and I really hope you don't have second thoughts about me when you find out the truth, he tells her with great trepidation.

“Not possible. Besides, how bad could it be? Please tell me. No judgement here. After all, I was in prison for eleven months!”

With that, Killian begins his story.

“I first met Milah not long after my mum got sick. She was older than me and was a good listener. After mum passed away, dad decided he no longer needed to stick around. He was useless anyway, so it was no great loss in my book. Liam took on the role of my legal guardian, but he was still my older brother and had a lot to learn about how to navigate life. I met Milah whilst working in a coffee shop. We started chatting one day and before I knew it, she became a regular feature in my life. She was there to give me advice on girls and became a shoulder to cry on, when I needed one. There were a few innocent dalliances with girls in my year at school and when I went to University, sorry Swan I mean College, a few not-so-innocent ones. I never managed to keep a girlfriend for longer than a few dates. Turns out that Milah was scaring them off. Of course, at the time, I didn't know this. I turned to her more and more and eventually, we ended up in bed together. The relationship lasted for a few years. What I didn't realise at the time was that she was married to a wealthy businessman. When I found out, she said that she was going to leave him. Unfortunately for me, I believed her, but she never did. One night I had decided enough was enough. I made the decision to leave her and move to the US. Turns out the only useful thing dad did for me was give me dual citizenship. So, after a few years at the Boston Police Academy, which was nothing like the films was it Swan!?, and then working in the Boston Police department, I fancied a change. I had kept in contact with my friend from school, Robin Green, who told me that he was planning to leave and would put in a good word for me if I wanted to transfer. Typically, of course, the day we moved here I bumped into her.”

At this, Killian closes his eyes and remembers that emotional exchange...

_“Milah! You can't expect to treat me like shit and then come and seek me out when you're bored. I'm not that gullible 21-year-old anymore. I do appreciate you being there for me when my mum died and dad left us, but everything that happened after... just._.. _God_ , _Milah! Why? Why would you even think I want to go there again? Hmm?”_

_“Oh, Killy, you know you want to really! I was good in bed and certainly taught you a thing or two! You know you want to. Come on... just for old times’ sake.”_

_At that_ , s _he had leaned into his space and tried to kiss him. Killian had quickly pulled away and gently pushed her back._

_“No_ , _Milah! I really don't want to go there! Nothing you could ever say to me could make me change my mind. Go back to your husband. If you want to sleep around, that's your business. But don't come looking for me again.”_

_Killian turned to walk away but felt he had more to say._

_“Don't cry to me, if you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind._

_Should I let you fall, lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself?  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves.  
And I'm sick of the lie!  
And you're too late!_

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind!_

_Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game, selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late!_

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind!_

_You never call me when you're sober!  
You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over!_

_How could I have burned paradise?_  
How could I?  
You were never mine!”

_Milah still didn't seem to get the hint._

_“Aww, my Killy grew a pair! Suits you. Shame I won't see that glorious cock again. Are you sure I can't lure you back to bed? Pity...!”_

_“Seriously_ , _Milah, you can't say that. Please leave me alone. Don't_ ever s _peak to me again.”_

_And with that, he had turned and walked away._

“Apparently, she was here on a business trip with her husband and had been following me on Facebook, so she knew where to seek me out. She was trying to have a holiday fling with me. I turned her down, but it stirred up those niggling feelings. I went out that night, tried to make myself feel good and well... you know the rest. So, Swan, still want to stick around?”

Emma simply kisses him. Soft and sweet at first but it quickly turns hard and dirty; memories of their earlier activities coming flooding back, as Emma climbs onto his lap, grinding down on him. She breaks off the kiss; breathless and resting her forehead against his, Emma says, “Thank you for telling me that. I know it wasn't easy for you. If you don't mind me saying, she sounds like a truly horrible person. To not only actively sabotage any chance you had of happiness, but to use you to make herself feel good. That was not ok for her to do. I hope you realize that Killian?”

“I do now. So, turns out that we’re both a little broken, but I hope that we can help each other be whole again. I suppose, in a strange sort of way, I should thank her.”

“Hmm... I suppose, but still, if I ever meet her, you’d need to hold me back!”

“Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but as you said to me before, it's not worth your career. All we can do is learn from our experiences and make sure we treat each other with respect.”

He picks up both glasses of wine and hands Emma hers.

“To equal respect and togetherness.”

Emma repeats the toast, clinks their glasses together, and then takes a sip.

After an evening of sharing pieces of themselves with each other, they opt to conclude the night by watching a film. Both feeling lighter than they had in years, they snuggle together as they settle in to watch Love Actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading this story. If you are enjoying it, please let me know by leaving a comment or kudos. Check out the Spotify playlist too https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3r3CWqCTFYyF8GO1bXNvAU


	10. Chapter Ten: First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma finally enjoy their first date... after a few surprises at work! 
> 
> ***WARNING: Smut lies ahead :)***
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the UK as now entered it's third lockdown. I don't know how this will impact on me and my editing team. Please bear with us. I will not abandon this story! It just may take a little longer to post than usual. Stay safe everyone.

The following morning, David and Mary Margaret make their way back into the apartment. Stopping in their tracks, Mary Margaret nudges David. “They look perfect together.”

Emma and Killian, worn out after the emotions of the night before, had fallen asleep on the sofa.

“There are some things a brother doesn't need to see,” David said as a shudder ran through his body. "But I do agree that they do make a good couple.”

He looks over at Mary Margaret who is busy snapping a picture of them.

A few minutes later, Killian stirs. Realizing they're not alone, he doesn't even try to look sorry. He simply turns to wake Emma up and whispers something into her ears. She chuckles and nods, knowing how much it'll wind David up. Killian's hands come up to cradle her cheeks and he kisses her long and hard.

“Oy... as much as I'm pleased she's happy again, I really don't need to see that!” David exclaims.

“Ah! You’re just jealous mate... come here then!”

Killian stands and walks towards David, who says, “Woah! You may have grown on me but still...”

Emma makes her way over to Killian and draws his attention back to her by asking, “You fancy a coffee?”

“I fancy you... but I had better be off. I've got to get ready for work. We’ll grab one later.

After kissing her sweetly he says his goodbyes and makes his way across the hall. Upon entering, Liam let's out a cheer. “Well, there’s no need to ask where you've been all night!” He shows Killian the photo that Mary Margaret had sent him.

Killian groans. “Yeah, my back’s paying for it now. Wished we'd stayed in bed...”

He realises what he's said when it's too late to take it back and Liam let's out another cheer .“Don’t worry, little brother, I won't tell a soul."

“Younger! But thanks, Liam. Emma’s a private person and would be mortified to know that I’d let that slip. Right... I need to got ready for work.”

At that, Killian makes his way to the bathroom and turns the shower on. After a quick wash he gets ready whilst listening to the radio breakfast show he loves, singing along to the song currently playing, ‘Walking on Sunshine’. Yeah, he thinks, this sums up how I feel, right now,

_“I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_ _  
And don't it feel good.”_

On his way to work he grabs two coffees, getting the barista to write a message on one of them.

The first thing he sees as he walks into the station is the golden hair of his Swan. Making his way over to here places the coffee cup down on her desk, smirks and walks across to his own. He knows the moment she reads his message as she turns an interesting shade of pink. He sees her take her phone out and type a message. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he quickly pulls it out.

**Emma** : How much did the Barista blush when you got him to write, ‘I know my coffee won’t taste as good as you but, until we can have a repeat performance of last night, it'll have to do! Yours K xxx'

**Killian** : It was the young lad... so a lot.

**Emma** : LOL. You’ve certainly given him an education! I have to say, I've never come so hard in my life. I can't wait for the next time we can do that!

She looks up from her phone to see Killian's reaction. A pained expression comes over him and she notices he discreetly adjusts how he's sitting.

**Killian** : Are you trying to kill me, love? You're the one who’d miss out if I died. My tongue would no longer be able to give you the pleasure you need.

She has to shift in her seat, the mere memory of their night tonight is enough to make her tingle. Killian chuckles to himself.

**Emma** : Cocky git!

**Killian** : You know it, my love! Now stop getting distracted... I see all that paperwork on your desk! Meet me on the roof for lunch?

**Emma** : Sounds good. I don't think I can face starting this paperwork yet though. Need to take care of something first.

Emma leaves her desk to make her way to the ladies’ room, winking at Killian as she passes him. Once in there she quickly locks the door and undoes her pants. As she suspected, her panties are soaking. She quickly swipes her fingers through her arousal and starts rubbing her clit. She's so keyed up she knows it won't take long. Grabbing the sink to steady herself as she opens her legs wider. Thinking about Killian and his lethal weapon of a tongue, she fingers herself harder. She feels her muscles tighten and soon she's coming all over her hand, letting out a whimper as she does.

When her legs recover enough she cleans herself up and opens the door to see Killian standing there, eyes dark and a predatory look on his face.

Without saying a word he grabs her hand and licks her fingers, sucking them into his mouth. Holding eye contact with her, he leans in and kisses her hard. “Satisfied, love?” he says gruffly into her ear.

“Not nearly enough as I would like to be!” She replies whispering into his ear. “Not here though,” she continues reading his thoughts.

“Tonight then? Go out with me. I want to court you properly before I have you again. As hard as it is not to fuck you senseless right now, I want to do this right.”

No longer scared by how quickly he can go from dirty, flirty Killian to serious and sincere, Emma smiles and leans up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “I’d love that.”

She brushes past him, feeling his hard cock as she does, and says, “I'll go first as you settle yourself.” He groans as she walks away.

The rest of the morning drags by as they both make a start on the paperwork waiting for them, chatting to their colleague as they do and eyeing each other subtlety.

As lunch time approaches, Emma notices that Killian is no longer at his desk. Before she can think more on it, her phone vibrates.

**Killian** : I've been apart from you too long this morning. Come to the roof now. I'll be waiting for you.

Emma does as he requests and takes the stairs that will lead her to the roof. She sees Killian sitting on a rug with her favourite meal from Grannies Diner on a plate. “How did you know?” Emma asks as she sits next to him.

“Ruby, love. She's very chatty and a wealth of information.”

“Ah. Makes sense," she says, with a mouthful full of onion ring.

“So, recovered from this morning?”

“No. I’m going to have sore balls all day...! Anyway, it’s a cross I’m willing to bear. So, I hope you don't mind but I've booked us a table at Marco's Italian. In answer to your question, Ruby told me it was a favourite of yours.”

“I’m such a lucky lady. I don't know what I've done to deserve you. Thank you, Killian.”

After kissing him lightly on the lips they go back to their food, making small talk as they do.

“So, Emma, I've got a particular love for music, especially Christmas number ones of the UK Top 40.”

“That's oddly specific.”

“It’s certainly an interesting pastime,” Killian chuckles. “Before Christmas Day, you'll know all of them since the chart began, and take it from me, there's some very bizarre ones in there!”

Still laughing, Emma says she looks forward to sharing in Killian's hobby for collating music. In fact it gives her an idea for part of his Christmas gift.

After lunch they head back down and find their colleagues laughing.

August puts them out of their misery. “You two aren't as subtle as you think, you know.”

They look at each other, worried they were breaking a rule.

“Oh, don't worry. We're a small town set up here. It's not like over in Boston. The Captain will need you to declare it to keep the _‘Powers That Be’_ happy. We're all really pleased for you both, but if you can keep the doe eyes to a minimum, that would be great. Why don't you do the declaration and head off early? We heard a rumour that you've got a big date coming up.”

“Let me guess, Ruby?” Emma asks. When August nods, she goes on to say, “I'm going to thank her, then kill her.”

“Well then, Swan, shall we?” Killian asks, taking Emma’s hand, and rubbing her knuckles to reassure her that everything would work out ok.

Still hand in hand Emma leads him to the Captains office, only to find David sitting behind the desk. Emma recovers first and asks him what he's doing there.

“The Captain's mom was taken ill suddenly, and he needed to rush back home to Lewiston. It's not looking great so as his Deputy I'm in charge for the foreseeable future. Anyway, how can I help you both?” David asks, taking note of the fact the Emma and Killian were still holding hands.

“Well, mate, we've come to ask you something...” Killian starts to say, before Emma quickly stops him. She explains to David that they have decided to start dating and would like to fill in the necessary paperwork to make it official.

Deputy Nolan looks relieved as he hands the declaration to them. “I have some additional rules of my own. You're not to be on patrol together; no PDA when on duty; and finally," he turns to Killian, “you hurt her and it's back to night shifts permanently. Understood?”

They both agree to all the departments rules and David’s own personal ones. They then make their way home, walking hand in hand.

“This will be your first Christmas here won't it Killian?”

“Aye, I'm looking forward to it. Do you usually do anything special, my love?”

“Well, Regina and Robin usually host a fancy-dress Christmas Karaoke Party Night, so we always go to that. People around here are big on their Christmas decorations, so I enjoy driving round the streets and taking them all in.”

They arrive at their apartment block and are making their way up the stairs.

“Well, I hope you'll allow me to join you for that. I can't wait to start making memories with you, Emma.”

“You too, Killian. Now, I mean this in the nicest possible way, but I don't want to see you again until tonight.”

He let out a full body laugh at this. “Of course, love. I'll bugger off and leave you to get ready. I'll pick you up at 7.30. I'll be the one that'll look devastatingly handsome.”

He kisses her tenderly. “See you later, my love. Give Mary Margaret and Ruby my regards," he says, proving just how well he knows her.

“See you soon, Killian.”

Emma heads into her apartment and as soon as the door closes behind her, she pulls out her phone to text Ruby.

**Emma** : Help! I have a date with Killian tonight. Can you help me choose what to wear and do my makeup? Xxx

**Ruby** : Yes! Lover boy finally got the balls to make it official. I would love to come over and help. Give me 30 minutes and I'll be there. Xxx

**Emma** : Thanks. Oh, and thank you for pointing him in the right direction for my lunch. See you soon. Xxx

**Ruby** : Totally worth it to see you happy again. See you soon. Xxx

**Emma** : Hi MM. Got a date tonight. Ruby's coming over to help. I know you'll be on your way home soon. Please can you work your magic with my hair? See you soon. Love you. X

\-----E&K-----E&K-----

Ruby and Mary Margaret arrive at the same time and are chatting as they enter the apartment.

“They're just so perfect together," Emma hears Mary Margaret say.

“Oh, I know. Killian just wants to please her. I could tell how much he liked her when he spoke to me earlier today.”

Emma smiles to herself as she makes her way out to greet her friends. She hugs them both and covers her ears as they squeal and talk a mile a minute at her.

They put on their go-to music as they start working their magic on Emma. A glass of wine each and Whitney's ‘I want to dance with somebody' is sung at the top of their voices.

_“_ _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody.  
With somebody who loves me._

_I've been in love and lost my senses.  
Spinning through the town.  
Sooner or later, the fever ends.  
And I wind up feeling down._

_  
I need a man who'll take a chance.  
On a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls.  
My lonely heart calls._

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody.  
With somebody who loves me.”_

\-----E&K-----E&K-----

Meanwhile over in Killian’s apartment’s a more sedate affair. As time draws near, he decides to take a walk to the local florist where he purchases a single rose. On his way back up to his apartment he hears three loud voices singing. He can't help but feel smile at Emma's happiness, knowing that he's playing a big part in that.

Soon it’s time for him to pick Emma up. As he stands there waiting for her to answer he starts to feel nervous. Those nerves are gone the instant his eyes land on Emma.

She looks stunning in a light pink dress, with her hair tied high on her head, her ponytail flowing down over her shoulder. He stares at her open mouthed until he finally comes to his senses.

Emma's heart stutters momentarily as she takes in her date. He looks gorgeous in tight trousers, a dark shirt, a leather waistcoat and a leather jacket.

“You look...!”

“I know! This is for you," he says handing her the single rose.

“You're so cocky! But well saved with the rose.”

“Don't you forget it,” he says cheekily, winking at her. “Shall we?”

“Let me stick this in some water first, and then I’m all yours.”

On their way to the restaurant, Killian decides to tease Emma a little. “So, do you?”

Confused, Emma turns to look at him and asks, “Do I what, Killian?”

“Wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who…,”

She cuts him off with a swift swat to the chest; not ready for the next line to be said to her.

Groaning, she's forced to admit, “So, I guess you heard us before.”

“I think the whole bloody apartment block heard the three of you, Swan. The music was very loud," he says laughing.

They continue their stroll and eventually get to the restaurant. Killian gives his details and they’re shown to their table.

“So, Swan shall I get us some wine or are you worried you won't be able to resist me after a few libations?”

“I think you and I both know that won’t be an issue.”

“Good. I'm really not sure how much longer I can wait. I know I said I was a patient man but, now I've experienced your touch... well, I’m addicted.”

“Believe me, I know!” she says smirking.

“In all seriousness Emma, I know it's still really early doors but I need to lay my cards on the table.”

Knowing what was coming Emma was slightly nervous, but says, “Go ahead Killian. I'm listening.”

“I really like you Emma. From that very first moment I saw you, I knew you were different. My angel called you. I want this, Emma. I'm in this for the long haul. For as long as you'll have me.”

“Killian, I feel the same way. I never thought relationships would work for me. But you… you’ve changed everything for me. You make me laugh; you're there for me even when I don't know I need you. Thank you for being patient with me.”

Killian scratches behind his ear, lost for words.

They enjoy their meal, which is full of flirty banter and salacious looks.

Killian starts to tell her more about his passion for Christmas number ones, explaining that the chart started in 1952 and the first Christmas number one was very apt for them as it was titled “Here in my heart.” Killian looks her straight in the eyes as he says this. Emma smiles back at him, feeling more relaxed than she's ever felt on a date.

After their meal, they decide to take the scenic route home, walking along the harbour front. Christmas lights are starting to be hung, and Killian can't resist serenading Emma with the Coldplay song.

_“Oh, when you're still waiting for the snow to fall._

_It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all._

_Still waiting for the snow to fall._

_It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all._

_Those Christmas lights light up the street._

_Down where the sea and city meet._

_May all your troubles soon be gone._

_Oh, Christmas lights, keep shining on._

_Those Christmas lights light up the street._

_Maybe they'll bring her back to me._

_Then all my troubles will be gone._

_Oh, Christmas lights, keep shining on._

She bursts out laughing but secretly enjoys the effect Killian’s voice has on her body.

“Answer Me.”

Emma shakes herself out of the trance she was in after listening to Killian's gorgeous dulcet tone.

“Sorry, could you repeat the question?”

He chuckles and explains that this was the Christmas number one in 1953.

When they're back at Killian’s apartment he quickly opens the door. He pulls her in and before she knows it Emma finds herself pressed against it.

Killian kisses her hard; his hands drifting up and down her body. “I've been wanting to do that all day after your little show at work earlier. Bloody minx!”

Emma laughs but he quickly silences her with a kiss. Before things can move too far, he pulls away and reaches for her hand, tugging her through to his bedroom to show just how much of an effect she's had on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Check out the playlist over on Spotify. :) https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3r3CWqCTFYyF8GO1bXNvAU
> 
> Thanks to Kate and Kym for their input.


	11. Chapter Eleven – Merry Christmas Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the Christmas celebrations shared by Emma, Killian and their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who doesn't want to celebrate Christmas 2019 again... in January 2021? This chapter gives us a cheery, light hearted interlude, before the story begins moving forward with a slightly more serious storyline - well as serious as a story can with songs in each and every chapter :)... I hope you enjoy.

Ever since their first date, Killian has sent texts and left Post-It notes on her desk at work declaring his feelings, along with the Christmas number ones from various years.

Emma, now at home after another day at work, is getting ready for the Christmas Karaoke party. As she opens a cupboard to get a glass for her wine, she spies another Post-It. On it, Killian has written:

_“Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_I care_ _for you and that_

_Will always be true._

_I love you – 1960.”_

Her heart stutters, feeling nervous about the implications of those words, but she smiles to herself and pours her wine. Walking into her bedroom, she switches on the light and heads straight to the wardrobe. On the door is another note:

_“1963 – I Want To Hold Your Hand_

_1964 – I Feel Fine_

_1965 – Day Tripper_

_1967 – Hello, Goodbye_

_The Beatles are one of my favourite bands because they remind me of my mum.”_

Emma takes a moment to process that little piece of information before she sends him a message to thank him for sharing that snippet of information with her. He responds almost immediately.

**Killian** : You’re welcome, my love. Now, did you know there's only been one other band that has had three consecutive Christmas number ones? That’s the Spice Girls, 1996 – 2 Become 1; 1997 – Too Much; 1998 – Goodbye.

**Emma** : I do now! Lol. See you soon. Xxx

With that, Emma continues to get ready. As they had planned to take a walk through the streets of Storybrooke to view the Christmas decorations, Killian picks her up from her apartment, like the gentleman he is.

Emma and Killian are walking hand in hand through the streets of Storybrooke, wrapped up warmly (Emma looks a little like a burrito). There are so many colourfully decorated houses, and they’re enjoying looking at them all on their way to the pub. Emma stops Killian in front of one that looks like something straight out of a scene from a Christmas movie, to kiss him.

“Not that I'm complaining, love, but what was that for?”

“No reason. I'm just so happy to have someone special to share this tradition with.”

“I know the feeling, Emma. Speaking of traditions, we'd better be heading to the Karaoke soon. You know that Regina hates it when we're late.”

Emma hums in agreement and they set off walking again. Killian continues to let her know some of the more popular Christmas number ones.

“I would hope even an American like you would have heard of this one, but I bet you didn't realise it was Christmas number one twice; Bohemian Rhapsody. The first time in 1975, then again in ’91, after the passing of Freddie Mercury.”

“Huh, not very Christmassy!” Emma exclaims.

Killian agrees with her and goes on to tell her about some of the more Christmas-orientated number ones. “These were all a staple at the school Christmas disco when I was a young lad. ‘Merry Xmas Everybody’ 1973 and ‘Lonely this Christmas’ 1974 - something neither of us will be this Christmas.”

“True,” Emma agrees, “So, what year did Mariah get to number one with the classic party tune, ‘All I Want for Christmas’?”

“Never - she’s never reached the elusive spot at Christmas.”

“Really?”

“Yep. 1994 she was pipped to the post by East 17 with ‘Stay Another Day’. Anyway, Swan, where were we? Ah, yes, the 1980’s. Of course, you’ll have heard about Band Aid’s ‘Do They Know It’s Christmas?’, but did you know that this song stopped the fantastically Christmas ‘Last Christmas’ reaching the elusive top spot, in the UK?”

“Really? Still, a very worthy number one.”

“Absolutely, love. Cliff Richard had a few in the 80’s that were festive, and a guilty pleasure of mine... I may even sing one tonight. Tell me, Emma... do you have a favourite Christmas song to perform?”

Emma simply kisses his cheek and winks as she says, “Guess you'll just have to wait and see...” She walks away, leaving a stunned Killian to follow behind.

As they approach the pub, they can hear Will testing the equipment and murdering ‘Merry Christmas Everyone’ as he does so. Killian holds the door open for Emma, and shouts over to Will, “Jeez, Will! I see age has not improved your voice.” He whispers in Emma’s ear, “1985.”

“Tosser!” The wily brit retorts with a British insult. “Sign-up sheet’s at the bar. Bet you can't do any better.” He continues issuing Killian a challenge.

Killian looks at Emma, winks, and then walks over to the bar. He puts his name and song selection down, then goes to fetch himself and Emma a drink – a beer for him and a Christmas Margarita for Emma. As he does, he notices that Emma is at the sign-up sheet. He creeps up behind her to try and see what she's put, but she's quicker and distracts him with a toe-curling kiss.

It's not long before the rest of the gang turn up and the evening begins.

As is their tradition, the hosts go first. From his conversations with Robin, Killian knows that they never perform the same song two years in a row. Robin also mentioned that Regina _loves_ Christmas and goes all out with the Karaoke song choice. They aren't left waiting for long as the opening notes to Mel and Kim's version of ‘Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree’ begins to play and Robin and Regina appear on the stage wearing matching Christmas outfits (a 1950s inspired dress with Santas around the skirt for Regina, and a matching suit and tie for Robin). They deliver a surprisingly fun rendition, complete with innuendo and humour. It’s a suitably good start to the evening.

Killian turns to nudge Emma in order to comment on the performance and notices she's still in her coat. However, before he can say anything to her, Will is announcing the next performer.

Ruby is up next and wearing a predictably sexy Santa dress. She performs a nearly inappropriate version of ‘Santa Baby’, where she gives her new boyfriend, Graham, a lap dance during the performance. Much to everyone's relief, they’d stopped dancing around each other after his time in hospital and had declared their feelings soon after his release. However, now they are making out with each other in public, leaving nothing to the imagination, their friends are less happy about this new development.

“Get a room!” Will shouts.

“Alright, come on you two. I think it's time to cool off,” David says, as he spies Regina at the bar with a bucket of ice in her hands.

They finally break apart but remain close to each other as they enjoy the next performers. This is in fact David and Mary Margaret who perform their usual song; the typically hopeful, ‘Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.’ As always, their duet is well received, and they exit the stage to a round of applause.

Will takes the stage to announce the next singer when the noise dies down. “So, I first met this git," he says, pointing at Killian, "Over in England at high school, when we were both young, sweet and innocent... Great to see we've not changed, eh mate?”

Killian laughs loudly as he joins Will on the stage. “Thanks for the introduction, mate, now kindly piss off before another Christmas classic gets ruined.”

Will pretends to look offended as he makes his way back to his seat and takes a swig of his pint. Having placed bets that he would be singing something cool like Coldplay’s ‘Christmas Lights', they are all slightly surprised when Killian starts singing, ‘Cold December Night' by Michael Bublé. He once again takes the opportunity to serenade his girlfriend (who is still fully wrapped up!):

_“Each year I ask for many different things,_

_But now I know what my heart wants you to bring._

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas._

_There's nothing else that I would need this Christmas,_

_Won't be wrapped under the tree._

_I want something that lasts forever,_

_So, kiss me on this cold December night._

_A cheer that smells of pine,_

_A house that's filled with joy and laughter,_

_The mistletoe says stand in line,_

_Loneliness is what I've captured._

_Oh, but this evening can be a holy night._

_Let's cozy on up our fireplace,_

_And dim those Christmas lights._

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas._

_There's nothing else that you would need this Christmas,_

_I won't_ _be wrapped under the tree want something that lasts forever,_

_So, kiss me on this cold December night._

_They call it the season of giving,_

_I'm here, yours for the taking._

_They call it the season of giving,_

_I'm here, I'm yours.”_

After his performance he goes straight to Emma and gives her a loving kiss. Everyone heckles, yelling things like, "Oy, Mr Christmas! Get a room!” but he shrugs them off without a care.

It’s finally time for Emma to sing. Will once again takes to the stage to announce, “And now we have our star performer and winner of the last two Christmas Karaoke competitions. I wonder what Kelly Clarkson Christmas song she's singing this year?”

By this point, Emma had removed her large coat and is on the stage. Killian looks at her, his jaw going slack and his eyes almost popping comically out of his head. His love is wearing a stunning, knee-length red dress, slightly off the shoulder and gives her a fantastic cleavage.

Liam nudges him and whispers, “Brother, pull yourself together before you embarrass yourself!”

Killian takes a breath and looks at her again; she's just taken the microphone from Will and is starting to speak.

“The words to this song have taken on a new meaning for me this year. I never thought I would be happy again until I met you Killian. This one's for you.”

At that, the song ‘Underneath the Tree' begins. Everyone claps along and stands up to dance. Much like Killian did, Emma serenades him as she sings:

_“You're here where you should be,_

_Snow is falling as the carollers sing._

_It just wasn't the same._

_Alone on Christmas Day._

_Presents, what a beautiful sight,_

_Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight._

_You're all that I need._

_Underneath_ _the tree._

_Tonight, I'm gonna hold you close._

_Make sure that you know,_

_I was lost before you._

_Christmas was cold and grey._

_Another holiday, alone to celebrate._

_But then one day, everything changed._

_You're all I need underneath the tree._

_You're here where you should be._

_Snow is falling as the carollers sing,_

_It just wasn't the same,_

_Alone on Christmas Day._

_Presents, what a beautiful sight,_

_Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight._

_You're all that I need._

_Underneath_ _the tree._

_I found what I was looking for._

_A love that's meant for me._

_A heart that's mine completely._

_Knocked me right off my feet._

_And this year I will fall._

_With no worries at all._

_'Cause you are near and everything's clear._

_You're all I need, underneath the tree._

_You're here where you should be,_

_Snow is falling as the carollers sing._

_It just wasn't the same,_

_Alone on Christmas Day._

_Presents, what a beautiful sight,_

_Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight._

_You're all that I need._

_Underneath_ _the tree._

_And then one day everything changed._

_You're all I need underneath the tree.”_

After the Karaoke finishes and Emma is once again declared the winner, they all have a few more drinks before making their way back to their homes.

Lying in bed, Killian turns to face his girlfriend. “Emma,” he begins, a serious tone to his voice, “when I look into your eyes, I see home. I know it may be too soon, and I hope I don't scare you away when I say...” He stops talking suddenly and looks away.

Emma puts her hand under his chin and gently raises his face to hers again. “Say it Killian, I'm done running.”

“I love you, Emma.

_And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you._

_'Cause it's the only thing I want to do._

_I don't want to sleep; I just want to keep on lovin' you.”_

Emma chuckles at the REO Speedwagon song he just quoted. “Killian, I love you too. What you have done for me this year has meant more to me than I can ever fully express. I also love that you can weave a song into anything. It has a way of communicating things deep into my soul. That is uniquely us.” Emma tells him, before her face turns more serious again and she looks at him so deeply he feels his soul link to hers. Forever.

They share a passionate kiss that leaves them panting, foreheads resting together. Killian slowly opens his eyes and when Emma does the same, he looks at her with all the love he feels and can now express.

“Emma, I can't ever imagine not being with you. I love you so damn much. I've wanted to say it to you for weeks now!”

“Well, I'm certainly glad you waited. This was perfect.”

And with no more words left to say, they spend the rest of the night making love to each other, cementing their undying love for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MASSIVE thanks to Kym for getting me these edits despite her having a lot on in her personal life, thanks also to Kate for editing too.
> 
> Check out the playlist on Spotify, or maybe create one yourself using the songs... when the story is done (don't ask me when that will be, I keep adding to the story, I will post a list of all the songs I used. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3r3CWqCTFYyF8GO1bXNvAU
> 
> Remember to leave a kudos if you're enjoying it and a comments. They really spur me along.


	12. Chapter 12: Seasons of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmasssss!!!!!!   
> There are some big revelations, family meals, gifts exchanged and important decisions made. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient. This chapter is dedicated to the new friends I've made on Discord. As always thanks to Kate and Kym for editing and supporting me.

It's a week before Christmas and the festive season is in full swing with Storybrooke looking like something out of a fairy tale. Most of the houses and businesses have gone all out with the decorations, lights are hung across the roads, and it’s even snowing. Killian and Liam still can’t believe they live in such a pretty part of the world. As children, they grew up in cities. England being as it was, when it had snowed, it never lasted, but quickly turning to slippery slush. Even the couple of years they had spent in Boston had been very similar. But here in Maine, the snow was pure white.

Liam turns to Killian and says, “This was a good move. Well done on the job transfer. Without it, we wouldn't have met our lasses. I'm so pleased to see you happy again, brother. How _is_ it going with Emma?”

“Really, really well mate. The night of the karaoke I told her I love her, and she said it back. I've honestly never been happier. I'm totally, irrevocably in love with her. She's it for me. I know it's still early days but I'm already thinking about asking her to move in with me.”

Liam brings his younger brother in for a hug. The two slap each other on the back as they try to stay manly, manly but they don't really succeed, as the tears in their eyes prove. “Killian, I'm so happy to hear you say that. We've both been through so much. You were so young when mum died and dad left. I also want to say sorry for not spotting what Milah was up to. I really feel like I've let you down.”

Killian smiles at Liam. “You weren't to know. I really appreciated everything you did to support me growing up and how you’re still here for me now. Come on, let's go to the pub and continue our chat over a pint or two. It's my turn to grill you about Elsa.” He chuckles as he hears Liam groan but, nevertheless, they head to the pub.

Meanwhile, Emma, Mary Margaret and David are enjoying some time together at Granny’s. Emma has just taken a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich when Mary Margaret blurts out, “I’m moving in with David!”

Emma drops her sandwich along with her jaw. Luckily, she realizes she still has a full mouth so she quickly swallows before saying, “I'm so pleased for you both. I'm shocked you blurted it out, but really, anyone could see this coming. Wait, were you two worried about how I would take this?”

David replies honestly, “If you'd asked us this a couple of months ago, then yes, we would have been concerned. But now... I don't recall ever seeing you this happy. So no, we were not worried.”

“I really am happy; I love Killian. It may be quick but I'm going to ask him to move in with me. This has given me the perfect opportunity.” Emma relaxes again and continues eating her food.

Mary Margaret cannot contain herself as she moves from her side of the table to practically launch herself at Emma. “I didn't think I'd ever see this day!”

Emma hugs her soon to be sister-in-law as she asks when the big move will be. The reply she gets surprises her again.

“I've actually already moved most of my stuff over, I was just staying at the apartment until we told you. Now we have, I can officially move out. To mark the occasion, we thought it would be nice to have everyone over for Christmas dinner.”

“Ha! Shows how observant I've been recently. Christmas dinner sounds amazing. What time will everyone be getting there?”

Mary Margaret says that they're going to tell everyone to arrive from two. “We were thinking that, as the farm has lots of rooms, you could all stay over too.”

“I can't wait. This is going to be the best Christmas ever!” Emma squeals.

“So,” David asks, “when are you going to talk with Killian?”

Emma pauses for a moment before replying. “I'm thinking New Year’s Eve. After the year we’ve both had, it seems like a fitting way to end it.”

“It’s perfect, Emma. I'm sure Killian will say yes.”

\---♡E&K♡---♡E&K♡---♡E&K♡---

Later that day, Emma and Killian are sitting enjoying a hot chocolate together. Emma takes a deep breath and starts to say, “Killian...” but chickens out.

Killian gently rubs her arm and asks, “Emma, what is it my love? You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know. It’s nothing. It's just Mary Margaret has moved in with David.”

“Ah! And how are you feeling about that?”

“I'm OK, actually. It does mean that we've all been invited up to the farm to spend Christmas with them.”

“That's fantastic, love. I'm looking forward to it. Let me know if they want us to bring anything.”

Emma chuckles. “Who said you were invited?”

Killian, looking horrified, splutters, “Oh, I just assumed... sorry... uh...”

“Relax, Killian. Of course you’re coming,” Emma clarifies, much to his relief. “You know, you've asked me about my traditions. Do you have anything you usually like to do?”

Killian thinks for a moment. “Well, growing up, Liam and I never made a big thing about Christmas. We preferred New Year. We’d go to a local pub with our mates and see the New Year in with drinks and a lot of fun.”

“And girls?” Emma asks quietly. “I bet you had a fair few ‘lasses’, lining up to kiss you at midnight?”

“I can't deny, love, that there have been a few drunken snogs over the years. Then I met Milah, so she would monopolise most of my time at any New Year’s parties we attended together.” Killian’s voice grows more serious as he continues. “After I moved to the States, I felt I needed to make up for lost time. There were quite a few one-night stands that, on reflection, I regret but at the time, I did what I needed to do.”

Emma, who has been listening intently to him, quietly asks. “So, when you say a few... how many are we talking?”

Not looking her in the eye, Killian answers in a whisper, “Around fifty in the three years I've been here, and there were four in the UK, including Milah. But after moving to Storybrooke and meeting you, I can safely say I'm a changed man. I'm in this for the long haul, Emma. For as long as you'll have me. I love you!”

Emma lifts his chin to make him look at her. “I love you, too, Killian. I don't care what's gone on in the past. That doesn't define who you are now. Although, I can't say I'm complaining about the benefits your experience brings,” she says with a wink.

Killian, visibly relieved, crashes his lips into hers. He holds her tightly as he skims his tongue along the seam of Emma’s mouth. She quickly opens for him as his tongue teases hers. Breaking the kiss, he breathlessly asks, “What say you and I put this experience to good use?”

“I'll race you to the bedroom,” Emma replies, taking of before Killian has a chance to realize what is happening. As soon as he does, he's off following after her.

\---♡E&K♡---♡E&K♡---♡E&K♡---

Christmas Eve is soon upon them. Emma is in the middle of making the dessert she's been asked to bring when she hears a knock on the door. Taking a look around at the mess in the kitchen, she decides there's nothing that can be done about making it more presentable so she goes to answers the door. Killian is standing on the other side of it, wearing a festive Christmas jumper that makes Emma giggles when she sees it. He greets her with a kiss and makes his way into her apartment, but stops suddenly when he sees the mess. “What on earth has exploded in here, my darling Emma?”

“Ah! That would be the Christmas cheesecake I'm making to take for dessert.”

“OK... is there anything you need me to help with?”

“Nah, I'm all done thanks. I was just going to clear up then run myself a bath.”

“OK. In that case, why don't you get started on running that and I’ll tackle this mess?”

Emma does just that and comes back to Killian halfway through his clean up, dancing around her kitchen to ‘Step into Christmas’, looking like a mad-man. She stands there for a few minutes just watching him and taking stock of her life. Seeing Killian, looking so at home in her kitchen, is the motivation she needs to ask him to move in with her. Eventually, she goes to join his dancing. 

The following morning, Killian wakes her gently with a cup of coffee. “Happy Christmas, my love.”

“Hmm, Happy Christmas, Killian.”

“What time is it?”

“9am, love. What time are we expected at the Nolan's?”

“Not until Two...”

They finish their coffee and have some breakfast before going for a walk.

On that walk, Killian takes the opportunity to carry on trying to impress Emma with his UK Christmas chart knowledge. “So, Swan, I believe we've hit the nineties and noughties, which were filled with cartoon characters and reality show winners.”

“Wait a minute, did you say cartoon characters? I get the reality stars, after all, my favourite singer is Kelly Clarkson... but cartoon characters?”

“Aye, Swan. The UK has had to endure Mr Blobby in 1993 and Bob the Builder in 2000”

“Wow! I'll have to look them up.”

“Ha! You do that, Swan. Mind you, some of the songs from the music reality shows were quite enjoyable to listen to. Rage Against the Machine changed all that, and ever since then, we've had more normal songs. Mostly raising money for charities or raising awareness for good causes. The strangest of them all is Ladbaby with their song, ‘We Built This City (On Sausage Rolls)’. They've got another song out this year called, ‘I Love Sausage Rolls’... I hope they make it as they're raising money for a very good charity, that supports one of the main food banks over in the UK.

Eventually, it's time for them to go. They car-share with Liam and Elsa and arrive bang on time. As Robin and Regina usually spend time with her family, and Will and Belle are at her dad's, it's only the eight of them. Graham and Ruby arrive a few minutes later.

Before dinner - a traditional Turkey roast - they exchange their gifts. Many drinks are consumed and the food goes down well - even if Killian has a grumble to Liam about the lack of Yorkshire pudding.

After dinner, they settle down to watch ‘White Christmas,’ all the couples snuggling together. When the film finishes, they say their goodnights and each make their way to a guest bedroom to settle in for the night.

Inside their own, Emma hands Killian an extra present.

“What’s this, love?

“Open it and find out.”

Killian does so and is surprised to see what she's given him; a poster which lists all the Christmas number ones. Attached to the bottom of it is a link to a Spotify Playlist

“Emma, I love it. You've really played to my geeky taste,” he says and goes to his phone, opens the Spotify app and searches for the playlist she's set up for him. “Thank you, Emma. I really appreciate the thought and time that's gone into this gift. I also love the T-shirt you gave me.”

“You're welcome, Killian. And thank you for my gift too. I'll really enjoy reading the latest instalment from my favourite author.”

“Well, Swan, I've also got you something extra,” he says handing her a small jewellery box.

He sees her hands start to shake as she looks up at him, a question burning behind her eyes. “Calm down, Swan. I’m not proposing... yet. But rest assured, I will. One day in the future.”

Emma visibly relaxes, smiles at Killian, trying to get across to him that when he does, she’ll say yes. She opens the box to find a gorgeous diamond Swan necklace. “Killian. This is stunning. I can't wait to wear it. Thank you.” They share a steaming kiss and make their way to the bed, where they quietly make love.

The following morning, they all enjoy a lazy start to the day. When they make their way downstairs, they find the table set again, this time for brunch. Emma goes to hug Mary Margaret and David. “Has anyone ever told you you’re a feeder, MM? We're not going to need to eat for a week after this.”

“It’s been mentioned once or twice,” Mary Margaret replies, before noticing the necklace. “That's beautiful, Emma. A gift from Killian?”

“Yes, he gave it to me last night,” she says, smirking at the double meaning as they make their way to the dining room.

Once they've all eaten and packed their stuff away, they make the drive home. Elsa joins Liam back at the apartment, so Killian and Emma head back to hers. They watch another Christmas film, his choice of ‘Home Alone,’ which Killian states that he's always found funny, even if it was very similar to how he grew up. Emma agrees wholeheartedly with this.

As they're both working between Christmas and New Year, the week passes quickly. It's very quiet in the precinct so they're using the time to process paperwork and patrol the streets to make sure the residents don't get up to too much mischief.

Before they know it, it’s New Year’s Eve. Emma’s been jittery all week and while Killian has noticed it, he's not said anything, trusting that she'll say what's on her mind when she's ready to.

“Killian, when you said that you celebrate New Year more, did you have anything specific in mind?”

“Emma, love of my life, as long as I'm with you tonight, I don't care what we do.”

“Good. I thought we'd go to celebrate the first part of the evening at The Archer and The Apple and then come back here to watch the ball drop.”

“Sounds perfect.”

They start to get ready and make their way to the pub. Ruby spots them first and calls to them. Emma goes over while Killian does battle with the bar. Ruby pulls Emma in for a hug. “MM told me something on Christmas Day that I've been dying to ask you about. Are you really going to ask Killian to move in with you?” When Emma doesn't deny it Ruby takes that as her answer. She let's out a scream that makes Killian wonder what's happening. “My Emma is all grown up! I'm so pleased... have you asked him yet?”

When Emma’s ears have recovered from Ruby’s reaction, she says that she was planning on doing it when they get home. Ruby squeals again as Killian arrives at the table with their drinks. He looks to Emma to silently ask her what's going on, raising his eyebrow. She replies with a smirk, a wink and a whisper of, "You'll find out soon.”

As Robin and Will have managed to snag some time away from the bar, they join them for a quick catch-up. Graham also joins in with the banter, which allows the girls to enjoy their girly chat.

At about 10.30p Emma and Killian decide to make their way home via the docks, following the same route they did after their first date. They get back to the apartment just before Eleven and pop open a bottle of sparkling wine, turning on the TTV watch the New Year’s festivities. After a quick debate about what channel to watch they decide on CNN, Killian allowing Emma a giggly girly moment as they watch a slightly tipsy Anderson Cooper

Killian has always enjoyed watching the fireworks from around the world as each country sees in the new year. When it comes to London being shown he has such a serene look on his face, and Emma knows it’s time.

Taking a breath, she blurts out, “Move in with me!”

Not quite believing what she's said at first, he looks at her like she’s hung the moon. “What did you just say?”

Emma repeats her words but this time quieter and more uncertainly. “Move in with me?”

“Yes. I would love to move in with you.” He surges forward and kisses her with all the love he feels, trying to calm her nerves. “Is this what you've been anxious about all week?”

She nods.

“And is this what Ruby was screaming about earlier this evening?”

“Yes. I told MM about a month ago when she moved out. But she cannot keep a secret, so she told Ruby last week.”

“You decided a month ago!?”

“I did, but what really made me certain was when you were tidying up on Christmas Eve and were dancing around like a lunatic. I knew then that I wanted you here. I love you so much Killian. I can't ever imagine not doing so.”

“Well, Emma, it's a good job I feel the same. I (kiss) am (kiss) one hundred percent (kiss) absolutely (kiss) irrevocably (kiss) in love with you.” At that he pulls her in into his lap so she feels just how much of an effect she has on him. “As soon as we watch the ball drop and we finish ringing in the new year, I plan to ravage you.”

They somehow manage to make it to midnight and see the new year in with Killian singing ‘Seasons of Love' to Emma.

_“Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes._

_How do you measure? Measure a year?_

_In daylights. In sunsets. In midnights. In cups of coffee,_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife_

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure a year in a life?_

_How about love? How about love? How about love?_

_Measure in love..._

_Seasons of love..._

_Seasons of love..._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes._

_How do you measure a life of a woman or a man?_

_In truths that she learned, or in times that she cried._

_In bridges he burned, or the way that she died._

_It’s_ _time now to sing out though, the story never ends._

_Let's celebrate, remember a year in a life of friends.”_

He then leads her to their bedroom where he comes through on his promise and shows her just how much he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you are enjoying the songs that go with this story. Each time I post a new chapter I add to it. Check out the new songs over on Spotify. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3r3CWqCTFYyF8GO1bXNvAU


	13. Chapter Thirteen: New Year, new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian start the New Year with a bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you all for commenting, sending me messages of thanks (you know who you are K), and leaving a kudos. This is dedicated to anyone who enjoys a little bit of pop music.
> 
> ***Smut Warning***

Not wanting to waste another moment living separately, Killian moves in with Emma on New Year’s Day.

They start their domestic life together with him making her breakfast in bed.

“Oh, I could get used to this,” Emma says, as her now live-in boyfriend presents a tray laden with a plate of pancakes, a bottle of maple syrup, and two coffees on it.

“It’s the least I can do. I will always be grateful I bumped into you that evening, even if you did shout at me.”

“Yeah. I’m still sorry about that, but I get what you mean. It was a turning point for me too,” Emma says, kissing Killian sweetly on the cheek. “So, are you a New Year’s resolution kind of man?”

Killian takes a moment to think before replying. “Not usually, no. But this year feels different. I vow to you Emma, to make you feel cherished every day.” He smirks as she blushes. “What about you, Swan? Any resolutions you usually make?”

“Just the usual; eat healthier and do more exercise,” Emma replies.

Killian chuckles as he says he can certainly help with her keeping them. “Especially the exercise, love,” he whispers sinfully into her ear, moving to pepper her neck with open-mouthed kisses. She pushes him away playfully as he wiggles his eyebrows.

“Alright, Mr Innuendo! So, there's those,” she continues, “but I also have a special one for this year too. I want to be more open about how I'm feeling. I tend to close off, especially when I'm scared. But I don’t want to do that anymore. I want to talk to you about what I’m thinking. I know I'm an open book to you to there's no point hiding anything, but actually admitting my feelings out loud will be a huge step for me.”

Holding her hand to reassure Emma that she has nothing to be afraid of, Killian says that he too will be open with her about his insecurities. “I trust you, my love.”

“And I you, Killian. I love you.”

“I love you too, Emma.”

They both agree to keep talking through the small things, to avoid them becoming big problems. They also make a plan to start running together, whenever their job allows.

“So, now that David knows we're going to live together, I suppose there'll be more paperwork to fill in.”

“Yes,” agrees Emma, “he's a stickler for the rules.”

“I should also tell Liam... given that Mary Margaret and Ruby both know, I'm surprised that the whole bloody town isn't already aware! He'll be pleased for me – us and at least I'll only be in the apartment across the hall from him.”

“Things are going well for him and Elsa, aren't they?” Emma asks, and Killian nods in agreement. “I wonder if this will be the push they need to live together?”

“Maybe, but then again, they've been together for less time than us, and they're both older and more cautious than we are. I know a lot of people will think we're rushing things butt feels right.”

“Good point. And yes, I'm sure Regina, for one, will have something to say about us living together after only knowing each other for four months and dating for three. But we’re both adults; and quite frankly, I don't give a shit what she thinks.”

They both finish their breakfast in silence before getting ready to start the day.

\---♡E&K♡---♡E&K♡---♡E&K♡---

Liam, as predicted, is thrilled for them. “So, lass,” he says to Emma, “If you want any tips for living with this git, and dealing with his grumpiness when he's tired, you know where to find me.”

Emma chuckles and says she'll bear that in mind.

“In all seriousness though,” Liam continues, “after what you've both been through, you deserve this chance at happiness. Look after my little brother, ok?”

Killian grumbles out something that vaguely sounds like, “It’s younger!” before Liam addresses him directly.

“And you, my _younger_ brother – Killian. You've grown into a fine gentleman, despite what life's tossed your way. Look after Emma, she's one of the good ones. Don't fuck it up!”

Killian, subtly wipes away a tear and says, “I’ll try my best not to.” He presses a kiss to Emma's hairline then walks over to Liam and embraces him, whispering into his ear, “Thanks, Li. Your words mean a lot.”

Liam, still hugging Killian, says, “Right then, I've said my piece. Let's get you all packed up and officially moved in with your lady love.”

To aid them in the laborious task of packing, they choose an upbeat playlist. Emma turns to Liam to ask if Killian has any particularly funny musical guilty pleasures. “I mean, he comes across so cool when it comes to music; excluding his karaoke song choice obviously!”

Liam laughs heartily at this and Killian pops his head out of his bedroom to look at them suspiciously. “Well - and he'll kill me for sharing this with you - when he was a young lad, of about fourteen or fifteen, he went through a phase of listening to Europop.

When Emma looks confused, Liam elaborates. “Abba, Aquand the Vengaboys were played on repeat. Nearly drove me bonkers, but it was good to see him happy.”

Emma has already made her way over to where her phone is, and Liam knows exactly what she’s up to. He, once again, laughs out loud. This draws Killian out of his room. “Alright you two, spill it! I know you're up to something... what is it?”

Before either of them can answer, the song changes and the opening chords of a Vengaboys classic come on. _“Oh, were going to Ibiza,”_ Emma sings.

Liam nudges her and says, “he used to get the words wrong every time he sang it, before he chimes in with, _‘“Oh, were going to eat pizza!”’_

Both Emma and Liam chuckle at the idea of a younger Killian muddling the words up.

Killian, unhappy that this information has been shared with Emma, marches over to her phone and switches the song. When Aqua's ‘Dr Jones' blasts out, he turns to glare at them. “So, this is what the pair of you were laughing about?” They nod, still laughing. He shakes his head but joins in, nevertheless. “I suppose I’d better get used to this - my brother and my girlfriend ganging up on me!” he states.

Still giggling, they both agree and go back to their packing. It doesn't take them long now that they have Aqua and the Vengaboys spurring them on. When the last of the boxes are packed and moved to Emma’s - now their -apartment, Killian asks, “So, Emma. I've begrudgingly shared my guilty music pleasure, what's yours?”

“Abba," she says, just as the song ‘Dancing Queen’ comes on.

He starts to sing while Emma dances around their apartment.

_“You can dance, you can jive._

_Having the time of your life._

_See that girl, watch that scene._

_Diggin' the dancing queen.”_

They continue dancing and singing together as they unpack his belongings, and he settles into his new life living with his girlfriend.

She suggests getting take-out and asks what he feels like.

He leaves the decision up to her stating, “Your heart’s desire, Swan, is all I want.”

“OK then, pizza it is,” Emma decides, giggling to herself as she hands a menu to him.

“I'm never going to live that down, am I?”

“Nope. But I think I love you even more knowing that bit of information about you.”

They order their pizza and decide on what they want to watch. After they've eaten, they spend the rest of the evening christening the apartment before settling into bed together.

\---♡E&K♡---♡E&K♡---♡E&K♡---

The following morning Killian and Emma are sitting watching TV, enjoying the fact that neither of them is required at work and they have no plans today.

“You know, Swan, I think 2020 will be a good year for us. Whatever it may throw at us, I know we can get through it together.”

“I'm so pleased you've said that Killian because I've got a confession to make.”

“Most women do! Go on, Emma. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I'm scared you'll want to leave me when you find out. I know I should have said something earlier, before you moved in,” Emma says quickly, nervously fidgeting with her hair.

“Emma, love. I'm sure it's nothing we can't work through. Please just tell me.”

Emma takes a few deep breaths to steady herself. Looking at her feet, she finally feels like she has enough courage to say the words she knows she won't be able to take back. “Do you remember when I told you I went to prison and while I was there I had a pregnancy scare?”

Killian fears he knows what's coming next. He takes a moment to steady his nerves before he says, “Yes, Swan. I remember. Go on.”

“Well, it wasn’t just a scare. I gave birth to a boy. I was only seventeen. Scared out of my mind and in prison. It was no place to raise him so I gave him up for adoption.” At this point Emma looks across to Killian, ready for the worst, tears already flowing down her cheeks.

Killian holds her gaze for a moment before getting up. He paces around for a little while, until he knows he has his emotions under control. Emma sits in silence, giving him the time he obviously needs, tears still falling.

After what feels like hours, Killian sits back down beside her. He tenderly cups her cheeks, wipes the tears away and slowly leans in and places the gentlest of kisses on her lips. “My beautiful, darling Emma. I'm so sorry you went through that. I'm even more sorry that you thought I would leave you. Do I wish you had shared that piece of information with me sooner? Yes, I do. But Emma. I love your strength. I love your courage. I love you, Emma. What you went through, scared and alone at such a young age! I want to hurt Neal so badly! You were barely an adult and he took advantage of you! But that has no bearing on what I feel for you now. I love you so damn much, Emma.”

Emma breathes for the first time in what feels like hours, visibly relaxing before Killian’s eyes. He looks at her and sees the joy and relief in her eyes. He feels the need to ask, “Did you honestly think I would leave you?”

“Everyone else has. I guess it's taking me a while to adjust to the fact that you're not. I'm sorry for doubting you, Killian.”

“You’re forgiven, my love. Now, the question is... have you thought about looking for him?”

“Over the years I have considered it. But where would I even start to look for a ten-year-old boy?”

“Well, Swan. It just so happens that I know a bloke in Boston who's a PI. Just say the word and I can contact him; with the information you have, that should be enough to get him started."

Emma, in awe of the way that Killian is supporting her, leans in to give him a tender kiss of her own. “Thank you, Killian. I'm going to need a few days to think about it.”

“Take all the time you need, Swan. Maybe talk it through with David and Mary Margaret. I assume they are privy to this information?” Emma nods in agreement. “Ok, then that's settled. This offer doesn't have an expiry date. I meant it when I said I would help. I also meant it when I said I'm in this for the long haul. If you want me to leave, just say the word and I’ll go. But I'll always support you Emma. Please don't ever forget that.”

“Have I told you how much I love you today? I love you so much. It still surprises me that I can feel this way.”

Killian brings her in for a hug. With so much emotion running through them, they soon end up kissing each other. This in turn, ends up with them engaging in a fully-fledged make-out session on the couch.

Needing more friction, Emma grinds down against the hard ridge of Killian's pants. Rocking as hard as she can, with his hands on her hips guiding her moves, it's not long before she can feel her inner muscles clenching. Throwing her head back she rides his lap with abandon as her orgasm hits. Gradually slowing, Emma drops her head down to rest against Killian's before kissing him forcefully again. When her legs have recovered enough to move, she slides off his lap and to her knees in front of him. Reaching for his belt buckle, she opens it before undoing his jeans.

Killian is in absolute awe of his beautiful angel. The memory of how free she was moments ago is making him as hard as a rock. So much so that he needs to think of Will, in a dress, to stop from spilling over his belly like an inexperienced lad. He hisses in pleasure as she takes him in hand, rubbing pre-cum over his tip. Emma pumps his cock a few times, torturously slowly, before speeding up and then suddenly stopping.

“Fucking hell, Emma! Are you trying to kill me?” Killing asks through gritted teeth.

Remaining silent, his blonde angel smirks at him, raises an eyebrow in an oh-so-familiar gesture, and edges forward. Before he has time to question what she's up to, she's taking his cock into her mouth. Sucking on it obscenely, she bounces her head up and down. He gently moves her hair out of the way so he gets a better view. She slows again, this time swirling her tongue around his tip, gradually making her way down to his balls. He's writhing in pleasure as she takes them in her mouth, while sliding her hand along his length.

Emma opens her eyes and she looks up at Killian; their gazes lock as she goes back to, what is so far, the best blow job of his life.

Killian starts to feel the tell-tale tingle at the base of his spine and pulls Emma off his cock in order to grind out through gritted teeth, “Love, I'm not going to last much longer if you keep this up.”

“Then you’d best start fucking my mouth,” Emma states, before taking his cock back into her mouth.

Killian quickly recovers and gives a gentle thrust up. He sees Emma brace herself on his thighs but she continues her ministrations. Thrusting again, this time a little more forcefully, he soon realizes that she is prepared for this. Not able to hold back much longer, his thrusts start getting faster and more frantic. It’s not long before he's coming, spilling his seed down her throat. He looks down at Emma just as she's pulling her mouth off his cock. The sight of her flushed face, messed up hair, and her blown eyes almost has him coming again. He pulls her up to his lap, kissing her mouth forcefully and inelegantly. Pressing his tongue against her lips, Emma opens her mouth instantly, duelling with his tongue. Pulling back just as quickly as he started, Killian rests his forehead against hers. His breathing returns to a normal level. He finally opens his eyes and says, “That was...”

“A thank you. You are everything to me Killian. I love you.”

Still in awe of his angel, he can't help saying, “You are a marvel, love. I don't know what I did to deserve you. You're clever, strong,” and cheekily he adds, “very talented!” while winking at her for good measure.

Blushing, she tries to climb off his lap to hide her face. Killian quickly stops her. “Where do you think you're going?” he asks. “There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Emma. I for one am not complaining. The fact that we love each other and have a very healthy sex life is nothing to feel embarrassed about.”

“Ok, then... race ya to the shower," Emma declares as she climbs off his lap. She is already out of their living room before he’s had the chance to shuck his pants and move.

By the time he gets to the bathroom, Emma’s already in the shower. He practically tears his shirt off before joining her. Kissing each other lovingly, they're soon proving just how great their sex life is.

When they’re fully sated and clean, they exit the shower and go back to their TV viewing, sharing kisses with each other for the rest of their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kate and Kym for helping edit. Check out the playlist on Spotify. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3r3CWqCTFYyF8GO1bXNvAU


	14. Chapter Fourteen: I promise you the truth can't hurt us now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have a misunderstanding.

A few days later, Killian and Emma are sitting having their breakfast together.

“I want to find him,” Emma declares to Killian, with no preamble. “Can you help me?”

Killian puts his coffee cup down, walks over to Emma. Taking her hand, he urges her to stand and as she does so he brings her in close to him, kisses her hairline and says, “Of course, Swan, you know I'll always support you. I'll get onto my associate in Boston, give him the information and start the process of finding your boy.” He feels Emma relax in his arms. “Trust me, my love, we’ll find him, and once we do, I'll support you in whatever decision you make next.”

Emma looks up at Killian and rises on her tiptoes to kiss him lovingly. “Thank you, Killian. I love you.”

“As well you should,” he says, winking at her. “I'm a very lovable man.”

Emma swats him on the chest then steals his coffee, taking a gulp. “Yuck! Black with no sugar. How can you drink it like that?”

“Well, Swan, I appreciate the taste of coffee, unlike someone who feels the need to mask the flavour with sugar and other things,” he says, chuckling and taking back his coffee before handing Emma the one he made for her.

As they're finishing their breakfasts, Killian shoots a text to his associate, Leroy ‘Grumpy’ Small. In it, he asks Grumpy to make a start pulling records of all baby boys born in the Portland area of Maine in 2009. He lets him know he'll send an email to him later that day with all the other bits of information when he has them. He knows he'll need to talk to Emma; ask her some questions she'll find incredibly difficult to answer. He'll do it sensitively and with all the love and care he feels for her. Does he feel scared and nervous? Of course! Seeing her like this is exceptionally hard for him. But that is what real love is. Putting his own feelings aside to support his girlfriend, who he loves with every ounce of his being. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turns to her to ask if she's ready to head to work.

“Give me five minutes and I'll be right with you,” is Emma’s reply.

“Of course, love. I'll wait for you as long as you need,” he says quietly.

Emma feels like he seems distant, even though he's saying all the right words to her. She goes to finish getting ready, not dwelling too much on it, but filing it away to ask him about it later.

It’s not long before Emma is ready and they're walking hand in hand to their workplace. They're both lost in their own thoughts. It doesn't take them long to arrive and get assigned their tasks for the day; Emma on patrol and Killian investigating a break-in.

Throughout their time apart, they exchange a few texts.

**Emma** : I know something’s bothering you.

**Killian** : I'm fine, love.

**Emma** : I'm not sure I believe you, but I'll let you have your secret for now.

**Emma** : Will you be done in time for lunch?

**Killian** : I don't know yet, Swan.

**Emma** : OK...

Killian feels guilty for being so evasive with his love. He just can't bring himself to face her. He knows he's being selfish and only putting off the inevitable.

He's been partnered with Graham again today and it's not been missed how distant Killian's been. “All right, Jones, Spill!... what's going on? You better not be cheating on Emma.”

“What the fuck!” Killian spits out. “What on earth gave you that impression?”

“You look guilty as hell and your mind is obviously not on the job. If you're screwing someone else, you'd better get out of the car now and start running because I will hunt you down!”

“Trust me, it’s nothing like that! I would never cheat on Emma. I would never hurt her intentionally.”

“Then what is it? Talk to me, Jones.”

“I'm not sure how much Emma’s told you about her past... it’s not something I can really share. I don't want to break her confidence. However, I can say she's trusted me with something she wants help with and I need to have an... emotionally charged conversation with her. I guess I'm just putting it off. I really need to get on with it, don't I?”

“I think you already know the answer. Just don't leave it too long. I know Emma, and she's most likely questioning herself.”

“That's what I fear. I've been a bit of a cockwomble, haven't I?” Killian asks, using a British insult he knows his fellow ex-pat will appreciate.

“Yes... now the question is, how are you going to make it up to her?”

“We’re done here, right?” When Graham nods, Killian goes on, “Can we go back via Granny's? I'm going to surprise Emma with her favourite meal. Then I'm going to grow some balls and talk to her like the adult I pretend to be.”

Graham laughs at that and is much relieved. “That's good... I actually like you and I think you're good for Emma so I really didn't want to hurt you. Now, let's get you to your girl.”

Graham sends David a quick message saying they’re on their way back and to keep Emma occupied when she gets back off patrolling before they make their way over to Granny's.

\---♡E&K---♡E&K♡---♡E&K♡---

Emma drives around the streets of Storybrooke, not sure what she's really looking for as nothing much really goes on here. She slowly drives back to the station, thoughts running rampant through her brain. _Did she do the right thing, sharing her past with Killian? Has she scared him off? Is he trying to figure out the best way of leaving her? Oh, God, he's leaving her!_ Before Emma knows it she's back at the station and David is there to greet her.

Not saying anything, she follows him to his office. As soon as they get there Emma breaks down, tears streaming down her face. “I told him about my son and now he's leaving me.”

“What? I'll kill him...”

“No, don’t!” Emma takes a moment to compose herself.

“OK, start at the beginning and tell me what's happening,” David requests.

“I'd already told him about me being pregnant in jail and he accepted that part of my past. The other night, I told him the rest. He offered to help me find him and I said yes. Now he's being... distant.” Emma turns to look at David, who quite frankly looks amused.

“Seriously, David... why are you laughing at me?”

“Oh, Emma, sweetheart, I'm not laughing at you. This is huge; you sharing this with him. He's not leaving you. He offered to help you! Give the man a break. Have you talked to him?” Emma shakes her head. “Didn't think so. That man clearly loves you. If he's wanting to help you, he probably needs more information. That won't be an easy thing to ask you for.”

Emma remains silent but takes in everything that David’s saying. “You know, I hate it when you're right.”

“I know. I take great pleasure in it most days,” David says, making his way to her side. He gives her a brotherly hug. “I'm still going to give him shit for leaving you in this state though,” he promises.

“OK... I'm going up to the roof for some air.” Emma gives David a quick hug and walks away.

Not long after Emma goes to the roof, Killian and Graham walk into the station with a _Granny’s_ _to_ _go_ bag. The first thing they see is David; steely-eyed and glaring Killian down. Graham leans across to whisper, “Good luck, mate.” Killian nods in response and makes his way directly to David.

“Where’s Emma?" he asks, with no preamble.

“Her safe place – the roof. Before you go... I did warn you if you hurt her what would happen. She's told me her side. What's yours?”

Killian explains what had happened a few days earlier, being careful to leave out a few facts he doesn’t think David would appreciate hearing, of course. He explains to him that he's contacted a PI he knows and is now nervous about talking to Emma because he needs more information.

David says he figured as much. “Killian, you need to get over yourself and go fix the mess your silence has created. Emma’s up there right now thinking you're leaving her. I've explained to her that you were probably just anxious about things. But it's her default setting.”

“Thanks, mate... err, I mean boss,” Killian quickly replies. “I really appreciate what you've done to help.”

David gives him a look that says, _‘Don't thank me yet!’_ to Killian gives him a stiff nod and then heads up to the roof to make things right with Emma.

When he gets there, he takes a moment to compose his thoughts. Pulling out his phone, he selects a song to play to help put across his feelings for her.

Emma hears the door to the roof open from the place she's hiding. Not wanting to be the first to say anything, she sits quietly. The next thing she hears makes her heart melt; it’s one of her favourite songs playing. When it comes to the chorus, she hears Killian's dulcet voice singing to her.

_“_ _And I know the scariest part is letting go.  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control.  
I promise you the truth can't hurt us now.  
So let the words slip out of your mouth._

_I know that we're both afraid.  
We both made the same mistakes.  
An open heart is an open wound to you.  
And in the wind of a heavy choice.  
Love has a quiet voice.  
Still your mind, now I'm yours to choose._

_And I know, the scariest part is letting go.  
Let my love be the light that guides you home.”_

Emma slowly turns to face Killian and he immediately starts start to talk.

“Emma, my darling, Emma. Let me start by making it abundantly clear that I am _not_ leaving you.” He sees Emma visibly relax and they move to sit down next to each other, looking out over the town.

Taking a breath, Killian continues, “I'm sorry I was so quiet this morning. And I'm sorry I was short in my text replies. Truth is, I contacted the PI in Boston with the information you told me...”

“And now you need more but you're afraid of how I’ll react when you ask me?” Emma guesses. “David said a similar thing when I was crying in his office earlier.”

“Oh, Emma, my love. Please tell me you know I would never intentionally make you cry? If it makes you feel any better, both Graham and David have given me the thorough bollocking I deserve. They told me off, almost sent me packing,” Killian clarifies, before Emma gets too confused with the British phrase.

She takes hold of his hand, helping him become more relaxed. “Is that a Granny’s bag I spy?” she asks, trying to change the subject. “I know we need to talk, but I also know it'll be hard and I would prefer doing it at home, If that's OK with you? How soon does the PI need the information?”

“Grumpy can wait! Let's enjoy this quiet moment and eat our lunch,” Killian says taking out two grilled cheese sandwiches, a portion of onion rings, and some fries. He got the fries for himself, even though he knows that Emma will probably end up stealing most of them.

The rest of the afternoon goes by drama free. David and Graham are relieved to see that Emma and Killian seem to have gotten over the morning’s difficulties. David still has his concerns, but he knows Emma’s in capable hands with Killian... even if he would never admit that to his face.

\---♡E&K---♡E&K♡---♡E&K♡---

“So, Killian, we’re back home and I'm ready to answer any questions you need. Also... I know I didn’t say this to you earlier, but I'm sorry too. Deep down I know you won't leave me. Clearly that message hasn't got through to my fight or flight setting yet. I'll get there and I really do appreciate your enduring patience with me.” She leans over to kiss him for the first time since that morning.

“I understand, Emma. I'll keep proving it to you as long as it takes.” Killian quickly kisses her but pulls back before she can deepen it, not wanting to allow her to distract them from what needs doing. He sees her pouting and explains, “Trust me, love, it’s just as _hard_ for me not to take this further... I'll make it up to you.”

“Ooh! I like the sound of that,” Emma says shifting in her seat, moving slightly away from him, but taking hold of his hand. Killian does likewise to put more distance between them.

He begins by telling her that ‘Grumpy' has made a start but asks if they can provide a date of birth, or at the very least, the month. “He also asked if you can remember which hospital you gave birth in.”

“April 9th, 2009. Portland General. Some things you never forget,” Emma says sadly, a stray tear slipping out. “Like, did you know they handcuff felons to the bed... I mean, what did they think would happen? That after thirty-six hours of labour I would make my grand escape?”

Killian is horrified by this and struggles to keep his anger towards Neal in check. “I swear, Emma, the more I hear of your past, the more hatred I feel towards Neal. I will break his nose if I ever have the displeasure of our paths crossing.”

“Trust me, babe, now you know the full story, you'll have to join the long line of people who have it in for him.”

“Babe?” Killian says chuckling, “That's a new one...”

“OK... so now you know all the facts, what will happen?” Emma asks.

“I'm texting Leroy now. Then I plan to make it up to you.” Killian hits the send button and then before Emma has time to prepare, he's pouncing on her. Kissing her like his life depends on it. Not wanting to take it any further on the sofa this time, he lifts her, bridal style, and takes her straight to the bathroom. Setting her down gently he says, “I don’t know about you, but I've worked damned hard today and need to wash away my stress... care to help me do that, love?” he asks, winking at her for good measure.

“I love the sound of that, almost as much as I love you, babe,” Emma replies, throwing a wink over her shoulder as she bends over to take her boots off.

Killian thoroughly enjoys this flirty side to her, as well as her delectable ass. He quickly strips off and turns the shower on to warm up as Emma removes the last item of clothing.

They enjoy a dirty shower together, before helping each other wash away the grime of the day. When they’ve finished, they spend time cooking a meal before settling down to the latest Netflix show they’re watching. Both are anxious about what Leroy will find, but are no longer scared as they know they will support each other... whatever the outcome of the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thanks to everyone who has left a kudos or a comment. I really appreciate you all. I hope you're enjoying the songs on the play list.   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3r3CWqCTFYyF8GO1bXNvAU  
> As always, thanks to Kate and Kym for editing and to the group on the CSMM Discord chat for keeping me sane.


End file.
